The Blood of the Guardians
by Shanntarra
Summary: Set 26 years since AoA. One night Jenos Idanian goes to visit his wife in his dreams only to find that she is gone. Someone is taking away everyone he holds dear. How can you protect the ones you love when you are not there?
1. Prolog

A/N: The world was created by our DM, and for further information check out our wiki. /wiki/ The characters and situations belong to members of our DND group. This was collaborative work of myself, Duff, and Stuit. Enjoy!

**Prolog—**

_Something's not right_, Jenos thought to himself. For the past several days, he had been assaulted by a nagging feeling that he was needed elsewhere, but his latest venture with the Goddess of Life had kept him in constant battle the entire time, keeping him from checking on his family back in the mortal realm. For eight straight days, he and his companions had waged an attack on the forces of darkness - first warding off an attempt to release a pack of nightmarish demons upon the world of the living, then pushing the assault back and taking the fight to its source. Now, the last of his enemies slain, Jenos knelt down several paces away from his brethren and attempted to concentrate. As a gift to the Warblade for a life of service and for sacrificing a normal life with his family, the Goddess had granted him the ability to visit others, as if he were a vision in their head or an apparition. He used his ability to check in on his family back home, often visiting his beloved wife in her dreams. This time, however, he could neither see nor hear anything from her. After his third attempt, he began to panic. _Something's interfering, Jenos_, he told himself. Try someone else. He took a deep breath, attempted to stop his mind from jumping to the worst possible conclusions, and focused on his oldest daughter, Tirai. He found her at the pub, in her mother's room. The anguish that she radiated flared across the cosmos and stabbed into her father's heart, nearly dropping him to his knees. He steeled his resolve and attempted to communicate with her.

In Luminar, Tirai Idanian felt a familiar presence calling to her from behind. She turned to see the ghostly apparition of her father. Her heart sank as she noticed the look of concern on his face. "Tirai? Where's your mother?"

She hurried to him and wrapped her arms around his chest as she had when she had been little. She fought back tears as she looked up towards her father. "She's…she's not here, Poppa."

"Where is she?" he asked through gritted teeth, afraid of what he was about to hear.

Tirai swallowing hard, she took a step away from her father. She wiped away the tears she was unable to fight anymore. "Poppa, there was an attack on the family." She spoke as clearly as she could "Before you say anything, let me explain." She held up her hand to her father and carefully continued to speak, her voice wavering. "A man attempted to kidnap your grandson." The look of confusion on his face broke through the anguish for a moment and she felt a slight smile tug at her lips. "Daniel wanted to surprise you when you visited, by introducing you to a namesake."

The tears continued to flow from the young woman. "Daniel was on duty, his wife was at the temple, and mom was babysitting. The attacker didn't expect her to be there. You know mom; she doesn't take people sneaking up on her very well." Tirai wiped the tears from her face and tried to breathe through the sobs that were beginning to take her. "She took him, but his blade was poisoned." The look of pain on her father's face was more than she could bear, and the tears continued to flow with a renewed vigor. "We tried to get her to help, but it was too late. She said she loved you before she died. We didn't know when you would be returning, dad. She told us a week or two ago that the last time she spoke with you, you were on the verge of something big. We placed her in the family chapel. We made sure she had meadow violets with her."

Jenos swallowed, unable to contain the tears that were now streaming down his face. "We're supposed to be home in a few days, but I'm going to come home now. This isn't over."

As Jenos broke his connection, he finally allowed the full realization of what he had been told to wash over him. Acting on pure muscle memory and overwhelmed with the terrible news he had received, Jenos let out an agonizing howl and, reaching for his greatsword, swung at the nearest corpse. The blow, fueled by an unquenchable rage, split the body in two effortlessly. As his friends began to approach - carefully - he threw the weapon down and balled his gauntleted hands into fists.

Alec was the first to step forward and speak up. "What's the matter, old friend?"

Jenos took several moments to regain his composure, forcing himself to breathe in an effort to get his mind back on track. This isn't over. "Lexie's dead. An assassin attempted to break into our home; she got him, but his weapon was poisoned."

Thacomus chimed in, cautiously. "Were they able to revive her?"

Jenos shook his head. "From the sounds of it. No."

"We'll be heading home in just a couple days, Jenos." Aleron began, but was cut off.

"No. I'm going back, now."

As he spoke, the Goddess - distracted from her duties on the other end of the field - approached the group. "Jenos. I just felt an incredible pain from you, as if your heart had been ripped from you. What is the matter, my child?"

"Lexie's dead. We're going back to Luminar. Now."

The group found themselves unable to respond to the anger in their friend's voice. They had served with the Goddess herself for three standard decades, and had never heard anyone break their reverence and speak to her in such a harsh tone."

"Jenos, my son, we still have work to do here."

"And I have work to do back home, Goddess. Please. We planned to return in a few days anyway. I need to be there. I need to set this right. Please." He bent down and retrieved his weapon, returning it to its sheath.

The Goddess paused for a moment. "Very well, Guardian Idanian. I will send you home now, but please understand that it will be several days before your companions can return."

"And you, Goddess? Can you not fix this? She was your faithful servant."

"I do not know, Jenos," she responded. "There is something dark about all this. We shall see."


	2. Day 1

A/N: The world was created by our DM, and for further information check out our wiki. The characters and situations belong to members of our DND group. This was collaborative work of myself, Duff, and Stuit. I have several other chapters to put up, but currently a group is playing in this campain. If I post the next chapter I'll spoil the surprise of their campain. Once they are done I'll post up the remaining chapters. Please review and enjoy!

Day 1

In a flash of light, Jenos Idanian appeared in the entryway to the Blade and Flute Pub. This time, however, he appeared fully armored, with his greatsword drawn and at the ready, which startled nearly a dozen nearby patrons. From the bar, his youngest daughter Irina looked up. As her eyes met his, she nearly burst into tears and would have immediately ran to hug him if not for the drawn weapon. In the twenty-six years of her life, she had learned better than to catch her father off guard when he was in combat mode. She meekly smiled and walked towards him. "Poppa, Tirai said she spoke with you. I'm so sorry."

Jenos forced himself to contain the rage that had been building up within him, and holstered his weapon. "Hello, my baby girl. Where is Daniel?"

"He's next door, with...with Jenos." She smiled carefully as she looked up at her father.

"Grab your gear, sweetheart. There's work to be done." Turning on the heel of his boot, he forced his way out the door and headed to his home, Anthatal's Hospitality. He stepped into the manor to find a scene that further broke his heart. His entire family was gathered, sitting around the central living area. For once in his life, Jenos had managed to step in upon a group of people while wearing full plate and not distract them from their catatonic state. His eldest son Daniel sat in a rocking chair as his wife Callista sat next to him with her chin resting on her husband's shoulder, clutching a small child in her arms. The young couple had married two years ago during the Guardians' visit, and if the circumstances had been different, Jenos would have been beaming with joy to see his first grandson. Beside them, his youngest son Alexander - now 14 years old - sat awkwardly, looking around and acting as if he were terribly lost in a place that should have felt like home to him. Standing near the hearth were Tirai Osdarin and Tirai Idanian: the younger looking down at the fire, and the elder looking towards the stairs as if she expected to see someone walk down them at any moment. Artorus Odegree, the elder Warblade's son-in-law, sat near the fireplace, nursing a flagon of what was likely to be a strong beer.

Jenos knew that his family was feeling a similar agony to what was running through his soul, but found himself unable to find a soft-spoken voice to convey his greetings. Instead, he steeled his resolve and let the rage billowing within him to flow slightly, and took a position of command that borrowed from his years leading the Luminar military. "Daniel Idanian. Report. What happened, son?"

The entire group stopped and looked up towards the doorway, conveying a multitude of expressions. Tirai Osdarin's face simply stated to Jenos, _I'm here if you need me, old friend_. The look on Alexander's face dug deep into his father's heart as if saying, _Why weren't you here to protect her?_ His older son looked up at him with an expression that told the Guardian, _This was supposed to be a much better moment, father._ His oldest daughter regarded him blankly, unable to convey anything beyond _I really need my Poppa right now._

Finally, a voice from the fireplace spoke up as Artorus stood. "Sir, if I may."

"Speak, son."

Artorus set his mug down. "Three days ago, an assassin broke into the pub next door after hours. As near as we can tell, he waited until Claire and the rest of the staff had left the main room, and headed directly up the stairs. There was no sign of forced entry into any other room; he knew where he was going. A few patrons, when asked the next day, said they had noticed a man matching his description on a few occasions - he was likely scouting the area." He cleared his throat and continued. "He went up the stairs, in what we believe was an attempt to kidnap young Jenos. We believe he may have been hired by someone in the city's government. Aunt Lexie managed to fight him off - she was a tougher woman than most gave her credit for, sir; I don't think I would have had a chance against this guy. He was clearly a professional. She dropped him, but not before he managed to land an attack on her with a dagger. It was poisoned with a substance that none of the military's scryers or wizards could identify. She tried her hardest to fight it, sir, but in the end we lost her."

Jenos once more fed upon the bottomless vat of hatred stewing inside of him. You can fall apart later, Idanian, he told himself. _You're a warrior. You don't stop until this is resolved._ "Where are the remains of the assassin?"  
"Sir?"

"You heard me, Lieutenant. Where are his remains?"

The young man paused for a moment, conveying a look of mild fear at the elder Warblade. "They're in the garrison, sir."

Jenos turned for the door. "Fetch a priest and gather me the names of any Chamberlains or dignitaries that would have a motive to kidnap the child."

This time Daniel spoke up. "Father? What do you plan to do?"

The Warblade stopped at the doorway but did not turn around.

"Revive the assassin. Interrogate him." He paused and rested his hand on his greatsword's massive hilt. "And then I'm going to beat him to death and have him revived again." He started to exit the manor. "And then I'm going after  
anyone in the church or government who had a motive. I'm not going to stop until there's nothing left to resurrect."

Tirai Osdarin watched her friend walk out the door and sighed. She had known him for nearly his entire life, but had never seen him so pained or enraged_. Once more, it's a good thing I'm here to look after you, old friend. _"That man's going to leave a river of blood behind him until he finds out what he wants to know." She turned to the rest of the gathered family members. "Daniel, get to the garrison and see to it that nobody is foolish enough to get in your dad's way. I've never seen rage like that in a man's eyes before. I wouldn't put anything past him right now." She pointed to her namesake, Tirai Idanian. Years of being stuck in the head of a tactical mastermind might actually prove to be useful, girl. "Sweetheart, I want you to go with your brother. If your dad will stop and listen to  
anyone, it'll be his little girl. Try to calm him down. Try to get him to come back home." As the younger Tirai nodded, Irina strode through the doorway, wearing her armor and wielding two rapiers. "Irina, take Artie and follow the leads you two have been collecting. Find out who was most likely to have ordered the kidnapping. Artie, start by talking to the different garrison units. Irina, you should head to the keep and see if you can't find anything amiss." Another voice chimed in from a chair in the middle of the room as Alexander snapped out of his reverie. "Aunt Tirai, what can I do to help?"

Tirai walked over to his chair and knelt down. "Your father is very sad right now, even if he isn't showing it. He's pretending to be a tough right now, but you and I both know he's hurting inside just as much as we are. I need you to be here to help him when he comes home."

Alexander paused for a moment, an odd look in his eye, considering her words. "When will he be back?"

She looked towards the doorway. "Soon, darling." I hope, for the sake of anyone who may get in his way. "Very soon."

--

Tirai managed to catch up to Jenos just as he was entering the garrison. Daniel had managed to keep everyone out of his father's way but it hadn't been easy. The garrison's commanding officer respected Jenos, but he could only take so much of other people bossing him around before he snapped. "What is your business this day Guardian Idanian?"

"I want to see the body of the assassin that killed my wife."

"He is fairly cut to ribbons." The commander showed them to where a wooden casket sat. "He is to be buried in Potter's field tomorrow.

"Open it."

"No."

"Do as you are ordered commander!"

Daniel laid a hand on his father's arm, "He is dead. Mother killed him. We are lucky she managed to leave him in enough pieces for us to interrogate his corpse."

"Then what did you find out?"

The commander crossed his arms across his chest, "The priests have asked him all of the questions we can think of, and he refuses to tell us anything."

"Then make him talk!"

"How do you make the imprint of someone's soul, someone who wouldn't tell us anything in real life, tell us all his secrets?" Tirai tried to reason with her father.

"I want to question him."

"We can arrange for a priest, and a scribe to come here to …assist you. Would that be satisfactory? " the commander said trying to hold his frustration.

"Make sure they know it is urgent."

The commander nodded, and turned to leave. "I'll see to it that they bring the transcripts of the previous interrogations. Maybe you will see something we missed." When he thought he was out of ear shot he mumbled, "Fat lot of good this will do us."

ANY Particular questions he might ask him?

Daniel went off to the Church to let Tirai's husband get food

Father Gilbert closed his pouch of herbs. He still was rather irritated to be awakened from his warm bed in the neighboring Church. He knew he would be called upon to deal with the health and wellbeing of Luminar's guards when he took the job at the Church of Goddess's Grace but this was starting to get ridiculous. He turned to look at Jenos. "Guardian Idanian, let the man rest in peace. Let the Goddess decide his fate. There is nothing more than can be done this night."

"He HAS to know more." Jenos snarled.

"Poppa, I don't know what more we can do tonight." Tirai laid a hand on her father's shoulder.

"I must return to my temple." Father Gilbert bowed to each of them. As he turned to leave he stopped, "Lady Tirai do you want one of my associates to bring food to Steward Idanian? He has guarded your mother for many hours."

"No Father Gilbert, we will see to my brother." Tirai shock her head. Father Gilbert nodded as he looked back and forth to them, then took his leave.

Soon as the priest was gone Jenos turned to his daughter. "Did some one try to hurt her even now?"

"No, but mother is revered by the people. Her death is hard on the people as well." Tirai steered Jenos out of the building. "We could not protect her in life perhaps he can protect her now in death." She said sadly.

They walked silently, until she spoke again, "Did you want to see her?"

He merely nodded.

Though late the priestesses of the Church of Goddesses Womb let the two of them into the church. "I will leave you both to your sorrow. Lady Tirai, your husband is eating with our Abbot, do you wish to join him?"

"Will you be alright Poppa?"

"I need to do this by myself. Go on, join your husband." He didn't look at her. She nodded and followed the priestess away.

All that could be heard in the great church was the clanking sounds of his footsteps toward a candle lit chapel. It was his and Alexis's private chapel. When it was build it had been a highlight of his life. It was another sign of his notoriety as a Warblade. He would have a sign on earth that he was a heavenly warrior. It was a place Alexis could come and be closer to her friends, and the Goddess herself. Now Alexis lay in state there.

As Jenos approached he saw someone already kneeling by the altar where she lay. The elder Guardian stood there watching him for a few moments before he finally spoke.

"I couldn't protect her Father." Daniel spoke near tears. "I am the oldest Father. When you aren't here I'm the man of the House. I'm a captain in the army and I can not even protect my own mother. All my training was for nothing, if I had to have my mother save my son. I wasn't there when my family needed me."

"Your mother would lay down her life for anyone of us, especially her children." He spoke softly as he came to stand next to his son.

"She shouldn't have to do that."

"She's been doing it since you were born." He laid a gauntleted hand on his shoulder.

"I know the story. She gave her own life so that Cassandra could have the power to defeat the dark god. All of you died to save us all." He stood up and spoke bitterly.

"You know that story but you don't know everything."

"I've hear the stories from her own mouth. How you left the village. How you traveled through the darkness. How you saved the city from an evil demon. I have heard all the stories, Father!"

Jenos' temper got the better of him, and he picked up his son by the shoulders and slammed him into the side wall. "Yes you have heard those stories but do you know you mother nearly died giving birth to you. If it wasn't for the blessings of the Goddess she managed to give birth to the sister. She was willing to die to bring you into this world." He shouted into his son's face. "She was four moons pregnant with your sister when she took her place on my flank during the blood fire hordes invasion. She fought because she wanted to protect you all. We were the last line of defense for the city, and if we fell the city was lost. To save us all she risked her life and that of your own sister's to make sure we were safe."

Daniel looked away, ashamed as his father released him. Near tears he spoke, "I should have been there for my son; for my own mother."

"You and me both" Jenos whispered as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

They were silent a few moments when they heard footsteps coming towards them; both men placed a hand on their blade.

Tirai and her husband, William, stepped around the corner into the doorway of the chapel. "Do you two want a few minutes before we head back to the house?"

Wiping his face Daniel nodded, "I'm ready to head back, Father?"

"Give me a few minutes." The three of them nodded and left Jenos alone in the chapel.

Jenos turned to make sure that the door had shut behind him, then knelt beside his wife. She was placed before him dressed in a dignified blue dress with a shawl – if Jenos' memory served him correctly, brought home by one of the children on their adventures. She looked peaceful, as if she would wake up any minute and welcome him home. In her tiny hands she held a simple dagger, not too dissimilar from the blood-stained dagger that Jenos still carried on his person, and a tasteful bouquet of meadow violets. Though she had a few stray grey hairs beginning to show, she still looked just as beautiful to Jenos as she had when they first wed.

He stayed motionless for several moments, his mind unable to fully process the events that had unfolded in the past few days. As the realization hit him that the love of his life was truly gone, thirty years of hardened resolve borne from fierce combat melted away. Though his battle-scarred body armor remained, the man underneath suddenly felt very vulnerable, naked and lost. As his final defenses broke, he fell to his hands and elbows with a metallic clanking sound and, unable to hold back his pain any longer, burst into agonizing tears, sobbing uncontrollably.

Just outside of the chapel, the muted sound of metal on concrete caught Tirai's attention. Unsure of how her father might be reacting, she carefully suggested to her husband and brother that they might find somewhere else to keep occupied. As they headed off, she carefully cracked the door open and peeked inside to make sure he was all right. In her entire life, Tirai's father had always been the resolute wall of control. He was always the calculated, determined man who could not be broken; she never imagined in her wildest dreams that she would ever see him broken down and crying. The sight made her heart, which was already heavy and weary, fall even further in her chest. Trying to fight back tears herself, Tirai briefly considered running to his side, but decided against it and quietly closed the door to leave her father to his grief.

Eventually, Jenos managed to get the strength to return to his knees and regard his wife. Still crying what few tears he had left, he reached for his wife's hands, then paused and tugged his gauntlet off before finally placing his hand on hers. It felt cold and stiff, which only served to scatter the pieces of his broken heart even more. "I'm sorry," he told her through sobs. "I'm sorry I left, my love... I should have been here. My place should have been by your side..." he fell once again to the floor, no longer crying but still sobbing painfully.

When he stepped out of the room nearly ten minutes later, Tirai was there to meet him. "Daniel is arranging for two guards he is friends with to stand guard tonight while William is on duty."

"Thank you," Jenos said, attempting to keep his voice steady but failing miserably.

"You're welcome Poppa." She smiled up at him, "Let's get back home."

When Jenos and Tirai returned to the inn, they found the house in an uproar.

Tirai spoke for her father as she entered. "What happened? Is anyone hurt?"

A subdued voice sounded from the crowd. "No one is hurt, but Alexander is missing."

"What do you mean, missing?"

Tirai Osdarin wiped her brow. "One minute I turned my back and he was gone."

This time, Jenos finally managed to speak. "Didn't you look for him?"

"I assumed he went off to brood. He is as broody as you are."

"How long ago was this? A few hours?"

Artorus come in from the back of the house. "He isn't in the barn."

Irina came in from the kitchen. "I tried the fighting ring; he wasn't there either."

"Could someone have taken him?" Jenos asked, voicing what was on all of their minds.

"Or did he run away?" Tirai Idanian mumbled.

Irina let out a curse and ran up the stairs to Alexander's room, only to be followed by Tirai and Daniel, both shouting for her to wait. But it was too late; Irina didn't get two steps inside his room before she was getting sick in a bed pan.

Tirai walked up behind her. "It will stop in a minute. I tried to stop you. Alexander had me trap the door for him."

"You what?"

"It's a minor thing, unless you know to turn the handle a certain way you are hit with a quick toxin." She shrugged. "It's harmless but effective."

"Easy for you to say," Irina said, still feeling a little green.

"All it does is make you severely nauseated for a while, and make your hand red."

While the girls were bickering, Daniel looked around the room. "Seems normal to me."

Tirai took a quick look around, careful not to touch anything. She motioned for every one to leave the room, and after a few minutes announced to everyone, "His pack is missing, and the bow mum gave him."

"Ah shite, he wouldn't." Daniel barreled past his sisters to his mother's room.

"What's wrong?" a voice shouted up from below.

Daniel came back out of the room, "It's gone too."

"What is?"

"Mother's sword." Daniel hurried down the stairs.

"Mum doesn't have a sword." Irina followed him down.

Tirai had a wry grin on her face. "You never sparred against Mum, did you? Or saw someone get on her bad side?"

Both Artorus and Irina shook their heads. "She only carried a dagger, far as we knew."

Tirai came down. "Things are not always what they seem."

"Where could Alexander have gone?" Rachel shouted to get them back on track.

"Where have I gone, Aunt Rachel?" Alexander's voice came from behind Jenos' right shoulder.

"Where have you been?" Rachel shrieked at him, doing a good impression of enraged dragon.

"Finding out what obviously you couldn't." Alexander raised an eye brow, not amused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daniel asked as he crossed his arms angrily.

"It means this." He placed a small glass vial on the table before them. "That is what 'poisoned' mother, but it didn't kill her."

"How the bloody hell do you know that?" Irina asked in astonishment.

"Mother isn't the only one who has contacts."

"You are just a child. You should stay here until we know it is safe." His older sister Tirai put a hand on his shoulder. "Just give us the information and we will follow up on it."

"Safe? Mother was not safe here; none of us are. Do you not get it?"

"What I get is we have a spoiled brat who wants to play with the big boys and doesn't know what he is getting himself into," Daniel snarled.

"Spoiled brat, am I? What have _you_ found out in your days of searching? I spend a couple hours talking to the right people and get more information than all of you have in two bloody days." He spins on Tirai, "And I am not some babe in your arms anymore." He was angry by now, and bitter.

"We don't want you hurt," Rachel said as she looked at him in sympathy.

"Why? Because I am the _baby, _or do think I can not contribute to this mission?" His eyes flashed with an unnatural fury.

"You're our little brother; we don't want anything to happen to you."

"I am younger than you, but I am no longer little, or have you not noticed?" Furious, he turned and stormed off.

"I'll go after him," Irina said as she headed towards the recently slammed door.

"No," Artorus put a gauntleted hand on her shoulder. "Give him a minute, and then I will go talk to him."

"What has gotten into that boy?" Rachel held her head. "Why won't he do as he is told?"

"Because he is right," Artorus said simply.

"Pardon?" She asked.

"Alex is nearly as tall as Daniel, and he is only fourteen. The boy as always been talented, why can't he help us?"

"Because he is just a boy. He has no business in the middle of this."

"He won't be a boy much longer. He has already nearly completed his apprenticeship, and in a couple of years he will be of age. As much as you want your babies to stay babies, they do grow up." He smiled down at his mother.

Rachel pinked slightly, remembering when she and Aleron had the same discussion in regards to Artorus himself. "No, they have to grow up someday, but all mothers wish it to be just one day longer."

"Alex is grieving for his mother, and he wants to help. Let him try and it is better to work with him than against him. As much as I would not want to get in Jenos' way, I also would _not _want to get in that boy's way when he puts a mind to something."

Rachel sighed. "I just wish Alexis was here. She would know what to do with him."

"If she was here he wouldn't be doing this, well not as much anyway." He bent and kissed his mother's cheek. "I'm going to go look for Alexander. Hopefully he has cooled off enough by now."

Alexander was attempting to throw pieces of straw across the barn when he heard the sound of boot clunks coming into the barn.

"Are they sending you to call the 'Little One' in for dinner?"

"No, I came to see if my friend Alex was doing alright in here."

"Sure…"

"Like it or not they are worried about you."

"Hardly, they are worried about the little lost boy." He threw another piece.

"They are family, and they worry about all of us from Daniel down to baby Jen." Carefully Artorus climbed the ladder to the hay loft.

"I know, but I wish they would quit treating me like a fragile baby."

"In their eyes, you are fragile."

"Gee thanks."

"Alex, think about it. You have always been weaker than the other Anthatal children. You have always gotten your backside handed to you when you have stepped into a fighting ring, unlike the rest of us. "

"And Irina hasn't thrashed you a time or two." He gave Artorus a slight wry grin.

"I let her win," He grinned. "Seriously, you were your mother's baby, but I don't think she EVER underestimated you, did she?"

"No, actually half the contacts I went to today where ones she introduced me to."

"Like it or not, you are the youngest, and will be protected by the older ones." Alexander glared over at him. "Listen, until you came along Irina and I were the babies. Mum was determined to make me into a fine priest, or monk like my father, but I was just as determined to become like Uncle Jenos."

"I guess it didn't go so well?"

"No," he chuckled. "Alex, we want to protect you but like it or not you are good at what you do. I can't promise that the others won't look at you as "the little boy" anymore, but I will try to see you as the man you are turning into. Just don't blow it ok, Squirt?"

"Alright…" Alexander sighed.

"I'm going back inside and get some dinner. I'll make sure Danielle saves you a plate."

"Thanks." He continued tossing the straw.

Artorus stopped in the middle of that ladder." Oh I forgot. Where did you get that stuff?"

"Sorry, that's a trade secret, but I found out what it does from mom's apothecary friend."

"Good idea to go to an honorable source." He started to go down the ladder again when Alexander spoke again.

"Artie, he did want me to give you and Irina a message." Alexander had a mischievous look on his face.

"Which is?" He looked up at the boy.

"He hopes Irina is alright. She hasn't been by the past couple months to pick up her potions."

"Which one is that?"

Alexander didn't say anything, just gave him a wicked grin.

"Ahh crap…" Artorus lost his footing on the ladder and fell to the ground.

--

It was a few minutes later when Alexander poked his head back into the kitchen. He saw Artorus and Irina by the bar.

"...but you told me you were taking them."

"I have been. Do you honestly think I'm that stupid? I have to travel with His Eminence in two months, and I'm not jeopardizing that."

It was then that Artorus spotted him. "Hey Squirt, returned to the land of the living?"

"Hi Artie, hi Irina."

"What is this about me not picking up my potions?" Irina asked pointedly.

"Oh that, the apothecary wanted to know if you were alright. You hadn't picked up your cure serious potions for the past couple months. He was thinking the 'combat school' had gone out of business." He stood there with a smirk on his face while Artorus looked gob smacked.

"Father Gregory was kind enough to visit most nights, and use his wand of healing, so we haven't needed them." She then turned to her husband, "Artie, you didn't think that those were…"

"Well, I, uh…"

Irina couldn't help laughing. "Not funny Squirt."

"Well, I thought it was."

Smiling, she glared at her brother, "Kindly leave the torturing of my husband to me."

"But its fun watching him make a fool of himself."

"Now that everyone has cooled off," Tirai Osdarin spoke from the other side of the room, giving a pointed look at certain people. "Each of you give a report of what you have found."

Daniel stepped forward. "It took us few hours but we did manage to piece together what the assassin would tell us."

"I thought he was dead?" Irina raised an eye brow.

"He is, and I have to say, I never knew mother could be so vicious." Daniel winced at the memory. "I thought only father could do that much damage."

Jenos, freshly cleaned and changed, chimed in from the bar as he nursed a flagon of ale. "I loved your mother but she had a vindictive streak a mile wide. We are just lucky that she left him in enough pieces we could interrogate him."

"Pardon?" Artorus looked confused.

"If a corpse doesn't have a functioning mouth, or is in too many pieces the spell to make them talk to you, it won't work," his sister-in-law Tirai leaned over and whispered to him.

"Anyway, it took a lot of tries but we did manage to get more information out of him."

"A name of who did this?" Alexander asked hopeful.

"No such luck. His job was to sneak in and take little Jenos for ransom. He was to bring the child to a market square, and receive his reward there. It was to be nice and simple, until he ran into mum. Then the plan got blown to hell."

"Find anything else out?" Irina asked.

"That is be best we could get. The guy doesn't like 'goody two shoes' and was very strong willed."

The elder Tirai nodded. "Irina, you and Artorus were sent to find out who would want to do this. What have you found out?"

Irina pulled out a piece of parchment. "On here is a list of everyone who MIGHT have a reason to do this."

"I'll take that." Jenos stepped forward to take it from his daughter.

"No! You are just going to go break down a few door of innocent people." She pulled it back.

"I will find out who did this to your mother."

"Soon as they see you coming, they will run. Subtlety is not your strong suit," Daniel commented.

Seeing that her father had no intention of backing down, Irina pleaded to him, "At least let us narrow down the list a little before you start knocking heads together, please?" Irina looked to her father with the signature _Please, dad? _Look to her eyes. Jenos gave her a resigned sigh and motioned for her to continue.

"The family has made a few enemies over the years."

"No kidding," Alexander mumbled, but was silenced with a glare from his father.

"There are orders of the clergy that are still not pleased with the guardians putting a female on the throne. Add in the others that are upset that the guardians brought in a country girl to put on the throne, and start to see why it is a very long list."

"If we didn't, the world would still be in darkness."

"There are people out there who wonder if it would have been better to left well enough alone." Tiari commented.

Jenos groaned.

"There are various families that don't like that we hold a considerable amount of political power around here. There are people who don't like the pub for how good of business we do. There are jilted people who don't like that father didn't marry his daughters off to wealthy bishops or cardinal's sons, instead of who we wanted to marry."

"If I had my way you two would have been locked in a tower were no man could get to you, but I wouldn't have my grandchildren to spoil if I had done that." Jenos motioned for them to continue.

"The long and the short of it is that there are A LOT of people who have a grudge against us, but few who we think have the resources to do this to us."

"Any idea which one's they are?" Daniel commented.

"It will take some looking into." Irina sighed. "I did run into Cardinal Jean- Michelle. He said he wanted to officiate over Mum's funeral tomorrow, and he needed to speak to you soon as it is over, Father. He said it was important."

"That was kind of him," Jenos nodded. "I'll speak with him soon as I can."

Seeing her sister finished, Tirai came forward to give her report. "While I was at the garrison I found someone from our intelligence network was contacted by Dark Angel." Daniel, Irina, and Artie nodded.

Jenos scratched his head. "Who?"

"Sorry, in the past year a spy for our forces has been working behind the scenes for us. He, or she, has helped us uncover several plots against His Eminence," Irina spoke up.

"Can you trust this Dark Angel?"

"No, but who ever he is he has not lead us astray yet."

Jenos waved for them to continue.

"According to my source, He can confirm Mum's 'assassin' was out to kidnap little Jen, but ran into a snag."

"Which was?"

"Mum," She smiled slightly, "Mum was not supposed to be there, and wasn't supposed to be that deadly. There are few that remember what she could do back in the old days." She gave an apologetic look to the adults in the room. "General public doesn't think her to be much of a threat. Mum was Lady Idanian, the only mortal guardian. She has the power in their connections and influences to make or break anyone. "

"Mum, harmless? Hardly. I mean, look who she married... no offense, Poppa." Irina smiled at her father.

"None taken."

"Alexis McCoy-Idanian was one of the best assassins I knew of, not that she spread that around of course." Irina continued. "Why would anyone think she was harmless?"

"Public versus public image, she wanted the general public to think she was harmless." Alexander spoke up. "A good defense is to appear weak and set the trap."

"Except this time she got caught in her own trap." Daniel sighed.

"Mum was too good for that, beside that substance you found wouldn't kill her. Make it so she couldn't move for a few hours, but not kill her," Tirai explained.

"That isn't what the priestess said."

"Priestess?" Jenos raised an eyebrow.

Tirai Osdarin leaned over, placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered to him. "When we found her we called for a priestess from the Church of the Goddess's Womb to come help." Jenos nodded that he understood.

"Then she was wrong." Alexander challenged.

"She was a healer. Taking care of situations like this is what she does." Daniel raised his voice to his brother, only to receive a glare from his Aunt Tirai.

"What if she didn't heal mother?" Alexander tried to speak civilly.

"She did everything she could to save Mum's life. I was holding Mum when she died, Alex." Tears crept into the younger Tirai's voice.

"How long after the priestess got there did mum die?" Alexander asked.

"It wasn't long, a minute, maybe two."

"That's what I thought." Alexander pinched the bridge of his nose, and started to walk off.

Artie finally spoke, letting the others do most of talking, "Alex, what are you thinking?"

"Doesn't matter." Artie took hold of his arm.

"Tell us what you think Alex." Artie tried to get him to understand he was asking the man Alex to stay, not the little boy Alexander. "I want to hear your thoughts."

Sighing, Alexander spoke, "Those that heal can also kill."

Those in the room gave him a blank look.

He tried a different approach, "Our own family history shows that from light also comes darkness. Lady Cassandra bore the greatest evil and darkness this world has ever known, but she also was the greatest source of light and goodness this world has ever known."

"That isn't a pleasant thought."

"True, but just as spells heal they also can also damage."

"Mother wasn't damaged by anything other than that one blade strike," Daniel intoned.

"There are spells to poison, and they are far deadlier than anything you can find on the blade of an assassin. What is to say that the priestess didn't heal mother but poison her? Not even the best alchemist in the city could identify the poison that killed her. What is to stop someone who we trust also from betraying us?"

"Nothing is stopping me from seeing if she can't heal this," Jenos said with a determined grunt as he reached up for his sword and headed out the door.

Off to the side, Tirai Osdarin held her head as she mumbled a few choice words about her old friend's temper. Without being told to, Daniel and Artie followed Jenos out. Alexander walked over and spoke in his Aunt's ear.

"Auntie, I don't think father would appreciate you calling him that; besides, I didn't think you knew that language."

"You weren't supposed to hear that." She blushed slightly. "Being around your mother for nearly thirty years I had to learn something from her. Besides, your father wouldn't ever..." she began, but stopped herself. "But you should go; I have a feeling you may be the one cleaning up the mess this time."

--

To say the priestesses of the Church of Goddess's Womb were terrified was an understatement. They were finishing their prayers when the barred door to the church burst open in a shower of splinters to admit a very angry, fully armored Guardian. The Idanian family had been patrons of the church for nearly thirty years, and they had never seen Guardian Idanian this angry.

"Where is she?"

The high Father of the church came forward, "Your wife, sir, is in your family's chapel. She has been prepared for her burial tomorrow."

"Not my wife. The priestess!"

By then Alexander had caught up to group, "Father Bryan, we are looking for the priestess that came to aid my mother these two nights past." Alexander tried to stay diplomatic.

"I do not understand." He looked to all four men as Daniel and Artorus entered behind the youngest Idanian child.

"Father, when we found my mother, Alexis Idanian, had been attacked, we called for a priestess came to heal her. She said she was from your church. Where is that priestess? We must speak to her."

"None of my priestesses went to your home that night, but I believe one of the pilgrims guides may have gone. It isn't uncommon for Pilgrims to come to the city and give offerings to the goddess, especially at the churches patron by a particular guardian."

"Then where is this pilgrim priestess?" Jenos said through gritted teeth.

"If she is not at the temple, where can we find her?" Alexander tried to keep the situation from escalating.

"The night that your mother died we had many here at the church. Your wife was even here for services, Master Daniel."

"Yes, she was."

"None of my priests knew of the incident until Brother Robert escorted Master Daniel's wife home."

"I must know where all the pilgrims were from and where they have gone."

"I will tell you all that I can." Father Bryan looked at them honestly.

They hadn't gotten far before someone came running into the church; it was little Tirai. "We might have something."

--

"You're telling me that Claire saw who did this?" Jenos indicated the elderly woman who had been their cook and housekeeper for the past 35 years.

"No, after all of you boys left - and thanks for leaving us with the kids," she growled then went back to business, "we started talking about that night. Claire brought us something to drink, and heard us talking about the priestess."

"What did she say?" Alexander asked.

"Claire mentioned the priestess that treated mother had been in the pub that night. She didn't come from the temple."

"Then how do we find her?"

"Other than putting feelers out into the city and knocking on a few doors I don't know what more we can do."

"I'm going to start breaking down doors until I find her." Jenos headed for the door.

He didn't count on Tirai stepping in front of him. "No you are not! You are going home and staying put. You are not helping any by banging down doors and scaring innocent people to death. You aren't the only one hurting."

"I must find out who did this!"

"Find who? A five-foot tall, female Luminarian priestess, with dark brown hair and eyes?" Tirai felt for her father, but had finally had enough of his attitude. "She could have come from any number of towns. You might as well round up every female in the city and interrogate them, why not the whole county? The whole kingdom? Let us do our job, Poppa. Now go home!"

Had it been anyone else but his little Tirai speaking to him in such a manner, Jenos would have been likely to have a blade at their neck. Coming from Tirai, however, he had no choice but to stop and listen. "You promise to give me any news as soon as you get it?"

"Yes. For now, get out from underfoot."

--

An hour or so later Artorus stepped down into the basement fighting ring; he gave a sad smile at what he found down there. He leaned on the door way watching. In the middle of the fighting ring Jenos was practicing his art. As he watched, Artorus had to admit that Jenos was a master at the art of swordplay. Just as a painter made each stroke count, so did Jenos. Every strike and stroke was lethal. When he was younger he would sneak down and watch his 'uncle' practice. Then he and Irina would attempt to replicate his moves with their toy swords. Even after years of study he doubted he would ever be as good as his now father-in-law.

"Are you going to stand and gawk all day, boy?" Jenos said as he moved from maneuver to maneuver flawlessly.

"Some things will never change." Artorus walked over to him.

"Did you come down here for something other than watching me?" Jenos sheathed his great sword.

"I came to challenge you actually, sir." Artorus grinned and picked up a staff off the rack.

"Last time you did that you ended up a bloody pile of meat, if I remember correctly." He took a drink of water from a bucket.

"The last time involved thinking you didn't trust your daughter, and my own stupid bravado." Before Jenos could say anything he continued, "You set me straight on that, and I still have the scars to prove it. I came to challenge you to a sparring duel. Since my father isn't here I thought you would like to beat the crud out of some one by the name of Odgree. "

Jenos couldn't help the slight turn up of his lips, "Fine, but you know I could kill you."

"Then no blades, only wooden staffs; no armor only our shirts and quick thinking." Artorus tossed him a wooden staff.

"You have the potions?" Jenos took it and spun it in his hand.

Artorus pointed to a bag hanging on a hook by the door. "Standard kit, and the emergency one is behind the bar upstairs."

"Then let's get started." Jenos gave him a wicked grin as he began his attack.

It was an hour or so later when Irina came down stairs. Both men were sweaty, and dirty. "What did the two of you do?"

"Beat the crap out of each other." Artorus said, exhausted, as he held his ribs.

"What did you do to him?" Irina charged up on her father.

He held his hands up. "Nothing baby doll. We were sparring."

Irina pursed her lips annoyed. "If I didn't know you needed to let off some steam I'd be angry."

Jenos hid his eyes for a moment. Irina's 'look' at him reminded him of Alexis when she got upset. Clearing his throat, Jenos changed the subject. "Artorus, you are a good fighter. I'd like to know how you managed to ward off some of my blows."

"I'm my father's son." He gave Jenos a cheeky grin. Jenos' glare made it melt. Clearing his throat and putting his weapons back on, Artorus spoke again. "My father gave me a wedding gift, and I used it tonight."

"What magic did you use against me?" Jenos didn't look pleased.

"Artie, you didn't!" Irina looked at him amazed.

Stiffly Artorus straightened his shirt, and held out his sword hand. On it was a simple silver ring with a dark stone on it. "Father gave it to me when we got married. It protects against bludgeoning damage. He thought it would keep me from getting too many whacks to the back of the head from my wife." Artorus sighed and looked up at his father in law. "Before you get angry I want to say that I knew you needed to let off steam and this helped me help you. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings but I did it to help you, Sir."

In spite of himself, Jenos couldn't find any anger to direct at the young man. He simply sighed. "Artorus, I've lost my wife and I couldn't even be here to defend her, because for the past thirty years I've been a warrior, being at best a part-time father and husband. I'm too enraged by my own inability to care for my family to properly lend a hand to anyone, and my own daughter has relegated me to sitting on my hands until she tells me otherwise. I've lost the luxury of being proud, son." He set his staff down and reached for a towel. "Thank you for entertaining an old man's whimsy."

"Come on, it's late." Irina tugged on her husband's arm, feeling awkward at being unable to find a way to respond to her father's broken spirit.

"You go on it will be just a minute." He bent and chastely kissed his wife.

"Don't be too late." She headed back up stairs.

He looked to his father in law sheepishly. "I wanted to give you this before I left." He reached into the medical bag and pulled out a dusty liqure bottle. "This is the strongest stuff I could find. It won't make the pain go away but..." he sighed and handed to his father in law.

Jenos looked down at the bottle, lightly brushed away some dust from the label, and smiled. "Here's hoping there will be enough left for us to all share when this gets solved, Artie. Again, thank you. I guess Irina could've done a lot worse."

Artorus patted him on the arm and went upstairs to his family, leaving him alone.

--

Jenos returned to his room with the bottle, and eventually spent most of the evening draining it. When he did finally fall into bed, he knew he would sleep soundly if not peacefully. He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep when he heard the sounds of a flute. He looked over to the window seat and found Alexis upon it, playing a soothing tune. He was out of bed in a flash and hugging her with all his might.

He buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent, only to find that she had none. He didn't care, though; she was back in his arms.

"Jenos… Jen, put me down. I'm glad to see you too." Alexis laughed as he swung her around.

As Jenos sat her down, he noticed that Alexis looked different. Her hair had less grey, and the lines she had earned from her worry about him and caring for the children were gone. If Jenos didn't know any better, he would have swore she was the same age as their daughters. That didn't matter to him, however; she was alive, and back with him. "I thought you were dead."

"Jen, I am dead. I have been for days now." She looked up at him sadly.

"Then what?"

"The Goddess felt I needed to stay near you and the others for a little while. I have some business I need to take care of before I decide."

"What do you mean, decide? You belong with me sweetheart." He was kissing her between sentences, just happy to have her back.

"I am with you." She smiled at him slightly, "Jen, tell me that little Jen is alright."

"He is fine. That guy didn't lay a finger on him."

"Good, but I wish I knew why Jenner was after him."

"You knew the guy?"

"Jenner was a mid level skilled thief, and trouble maker. He preferred kidnapping over murder."

"Did you know he was coming?"

"No, but I heard rumors that someone was interested in little Jenos."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"If I alerted everyone to every time someone mentioned doing ill to our family we wouldn't get a bit of sleep. I didn't alert anyone until there were more solid indicators."

"Were there any?"

"No unusual people spotted, any more than the normal people. We are a pub after all, and can't turn away all unsavory characters. They do pay well."

"Anything else you can tell me?

"Trust in your children." After she said that she noticed the mist creeping up on her. "Do what you feel is right."

"Don't go, please, I just got you back."

"We shall see…"

"Alexis, stay…" Jenos awoke with a start. Only there was no one there. She was gone.

Jenos couldn't get back to sleep and went down to the common room. He wasn't surprised to find someone already there. "Hello, Tirai."

"I thought you would be down here tonight."

"It used to be Alexis talking to me after one of your visits. Now it's reversed."

Tirai turned to regard her old friend. "Would it make you feel more at home if I pretended to not believe you, insisting that it wasn't real?"

For a moment, Jenos almost forgot the events of the past few days. "What is reality, Tirai?" he asked her, repeating a line from nearly nearly four decades ago.

His friend simply smiled and, moving to the fireplace, motioned for her friend to join her. "The kids are all off to bed. Let's talk."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning the family reconvened. Rachel, Tirai Osdarin, and Daniel's wife Callista took care of the children while their parents dealt with the problems at hand.

Jenos, attempting to stay calm, started. "So, anything?"

"I met with Dark Angel last night," Tirai yawned. She obviously had been awake half the night.

"He give you any news?"

"He is looking into it for us, but he is not sure how quickly he can get the information."

Her brother looked up. "He wants more money?"

"He needs to see what he can find out. Time is what he needs."

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "He's not taking money for this?"

"Oh he's taking money, but something tells me whoever did this may have stepped on his toes too."

He looked at his twin sister. "Why do you say that?"

"Some of our other informants are saying that the Black Lady hasn't been seen in a while."

Jenos looked up. "Dark Lady?"

Tirai nodded. "She was a spy for us for years; some call Dark Angel her protégé. She was very loyal to us and helped out when things got a little hairy. If you needed to know something in this city, she could find it out for you, but there was always a hefty price."

Daniel shrugged. "You think she may be the one that did this?"

"Could be, but doesn't seem like her style." She wrapped her hands around the mug put in front of her by Claire. "She is an information broker. She doesn't do assassination or kidnappings. If you wanted something acquired, or needed some information on someone, she could find it. If she's found she might know what these people were up to."

Jenos sighed. "Where does that leave us?"

"A hair above bupkis." Daniel yawned.

About then Irina and Artie walked in the door. "Our reprieve may be up." Irina sighed.

Tirai rolled her eyebrows. "Why don't I like the sound of that?"

"Though our father is back, this doesn't mean the festival of the Guardians won't be held in a five days time. Like it or not, the military needs to secure the city and the festivities are beginning. All three of us are on active duty again."

Jenos began to stand up. "I'll talk to your commander to get you off duty."

Irina tried to soften the blow. "Poppa, you would be angry with us if we didn't do our job. At least this way we will have an excuse to mingle with the priests and other warriors. We may get a lead."

Daniel nodded. "Worth a shot."

"Tirai is going to stay here as extra security. I don't know what more we can do."

* * *

Author's Note: More is coming. I'm chopping my 26 page long chapters into easier to read bites.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning the family reconvened. Rachel, Tirai Osdarin, and Daniel's wife Callista took care of the children while their parents dealt with the problems at hand.

Jenos, attempting to stay calm, started. "So, anything?"

"I met with Dark Angel last night," Tirai yawned. She obviously had been awake half the night.

"He give you any news?"

"He is looking into it for us, but he is not sure how quickly he can get the information."

Her brother looked up. "He wants more money?"

"He needs to see what he can find out. Time is what he needs."

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "He's not taking money for this?"

"Oh he's taking money, but something tells me whoever did this may have stepped on his toes too."

He looked at his twin sister. "Why do you say that?"

"Some of our other informants are saying that the Black Lady hasn't been seen in a while."

Jenos looked up. "Dark Lady?"

Tirai nodded. "She was a spy for us for years; some call Dark Angel her protégé. She was very loyal to us and helped out when things got a little hairy. If you needed to know something in this city, she could find it out for you, but there was always a hefty price."

Daniel shrugged. "You think she may be the one that did this?"

"Could be, but doesn't seem like her style." She wrapped her hands around the mug put in front of her by Claire. "She is an information broker. She doesn't do assassination or kidnappings. If you wanted something acquired, or needed some information on someone, she could find it. If she's found she might know what these people were up to."

Jenos sighed. "Where does that leave us?"

"A hair above bupkis." Daniel yawned.

About then Irina and Artie walked in the door. "Our reprieve may be up." Irina sighed.

Tirai rolled her eyebrows. "Why don't I like the sound of that?"

"Though our father is back, this doesn't mean the festival of the Guardians won't be held in a five days time. Like it or not, the military needs to secure the city and the festivities are beginning. All three of us are on active duty again."

Jenos began to stand up. "I'll talk to your commander to get you off duty."

Irina tried to soften the blow. "Poppa, you would be angry with us if we didn't do our job. At least this way we will have an excuse to mingle with the priests and other warriors. We may get a lead."

Daniel nodded. "Worth a shot."

"Tirai is going to stay here as extra security. I don't know what more we can do."

The morning of Alexi's funeral everyone was moving slowly. It had been decided that Alexis would be brought from the family chapel to the main alter and then returned to the chapel to be interred. Carriages had been arranged but on silent agreement all of the women and children were put into the carriages, but the four men chose to walk beside them. All of the men, Jenos, Daniel, Artrous, and Wallace; were in their full polished dress. Some of the guard started to make a fuss about the four of them not having their weapons peace tied, but after a glare from Jenos they backed down. The men of Anathal carried all their weapons in a show of solidarity in protecting their family and no one was going to stop them.

At the church the high priest wanted to have his men carry her to the altar but a quick dismissal from Jenos changed his mind quickly. In military step the four men carried her coffin to the altar for the service. The church was full with people. Yes Alexis was the wife of a celestial guardian, but she was also well liked through out the city. When Jenos went to sit next to Tirai Osdarain he found that Wallace had already taken that seat, and that his daughter Tirai motioned for him to sit next to her. Jenos didn't pay much attention to what was being said. He wrapped an armored arm around his daughter and let her sob into his chest.

When the service was over the men picked her up and carried her back to the chapel leaving the others to deal with the crowd of people wanting to offer their sympathy. The high priest again approached Jenos quietly. "I'm sorry for bothering you sir but I must ask you something."

Jenos didn't say anything, just nodded, so the man continued. "We must place her coffin into her crypt, but is there anything you wish to add or remove from her coffin before we seal it?"

"Her ring, her wedding ring, I would like to have it." He walked over to her, removed a gauntlet, and touched her cold hand to remove the small band of gold. It had been his grandmother's. His mother had given it to him for Alexis. At that time they didn't have much, but it was the best he could give her. Even when they became well off she turned away fancy jewels to wear his simple band of gold. Taking a dagger he carefully cut a lock of her hair. He placed the lock of hair and the ring in a small handkerchief; then slipped it into his pocket.

"Do you need more time sir?" The priest asked. Jenos shook his head as he turned away. He quickly walked out of the chapel. He didn't think he could stand to see them seal, and place her coffin into her crypt in the wall of the chapel.

He was standing in a neighboring chapel when Tirai Osdarin found him. "I was sent to find you. The girls were worried you were getting into mischief." She tried to give him a smile.

"They are all going to die, aren't they." Jenos stood before a wall that had plaques to show who was buried behind each of the wall sections.

She sighed, "Yes, all mortals will die eventually. It is how we choose to die is what makes the difference."

Jenos just sighed and tipped his head down in response.

"We are not like you. We can not live forever."

"The Goddess could…"

Tirai shook her head, "You know this Jenos. She can not make everyone a celestial like you." She laid a hand on his shoulder, "It was the guardian's reward to take on the immortal mantle and fight by her side. You were granted that, not us."

"You didn't deserve to die." He turned and looked into her face.

"No, but you kept your promise. I've had a good life, and I plan to enjoy it. Someday even I will die as well, Jenos."

"I don't think I could handle loosing you too."

"You know me Jenos, I'll always be around." She offered him a slight smile. "Come, the children are waiting on us, and I fear that the gossip mongers are already speculating on what we have been up to in here." She put her arm around Jenos's and ushered him toward the door.

When Jenos and Tirai stepped out of the chapel they found a young cardinal standing there. He was Cardinal Jean-Michel Owens, the son of their old friend the late Cardinal Domingo Quinn Owens, and later his eminence after Cassandra's passing.

"How are you holding up Master Guardian?" He asked.

"About as well to be expected." He shrugged.

"I am sorry for your loss."

"As we all are."

"I am sorry to say that I am not here just because I cared about Lady Alexis."

"I thought as much, but continue."

"His eminence wished to speak to you about recent events." He gave him a sympathetic smile. "I feel he has bad timing on his request but I must follow my orders, sir. "

"So must we all."

"Would you join me at the Basilica?" Cardinal indicated his carriage outside the church.

Jenos was showed into one of the sitting rooms of his eminence. He looked around to see how much had changed since Cassandra used these chambers. There were a few new pieces of art and books, but nothing stood out.

It wasn't long before a servant announced his eminence's arrival. He was an elderly but spry man. He had been his eminence for ten of the past thirty years and had managed the country well. "Master Guardian Jenos Idanian," he bowed his head to Jenos, "As I am glad to see you, I am sorry for the circumstances."

"As am I your eminence."

"Please have a seat, and I will have wine brought." He indicated the seats before them. A moment later a servant brought over two wine glasses and an open bottle of wine. His eminence taped the bottle with a wand. When nothing happened he poured himself and Jenos a drink. Jenos raised an eye brow at what just occurred.

"Wand of detect poison," he said to answer the unspoken question. "I am a student of history as well as religion Master Idanian. I do not wish to repeat the mistakes of my predecessors."

After both took a drink, his eminence spoke again, "I asked you to come here to discuss the murder of your wife. Her death has hit us hard as well. Many of us remembered her from when she worked here in the Basilica for her Holiness Lady Cassandra before she ascended. We might have information to share with each other. It is my belief that both of us want to see her killer or killers brought to justice."

"Do you know who killed my wife?" Jenos asked pointedly.

"No I do not but I know it was no accident."

"You mean someone wanted to kill her?"

"No…" his eminence took a sip of wine, "I don't think they originally planned on killing her, but something happened that forced their hand."

"Any idea what it was?"

"To be honest, it could be anything." His eminence leaned forward to look Jenos in the eyes, "Something odd is going on Jenos, and you have my word I will help you the best I can." He leaned back into his seat.

"What has been going on?"

"There are now more churches to the goddess being built that we have had in centuries. We are still making contact with towns that until your defeat of the Dark God have been isolated from the outside world. Over time their beliefs have become slightly different from others."

"How is that a problem?"

"We are trying to sanction most of them as Orders, or at least sects as part of those Orders. We can not have a major schism in the church. It is difficult enough that many people worship all of the Guardians. Thankfully they know it is through the Goddess's divine might that you do the things that you do."

"Has that been a problem?"

"Not necessarily, but it is part of the wonderful 'politics' of the church." He gave Jenos a slight smile behind his glass.

"Do you know of any one who might have wanted harm to come to my family?"

He sat his glass down, "I won't lie to you Master Idanian, but there are those that want your power, and a good way to get it is get the old fashioned way."

"Kill for it?"

"No, marry it." His eminence looked over his wine glass at Jenos. "Your wife could have been seen as a stepping stone to get to you."

"Or they could have been after my grandson." Jenos growled.

"There are those in our ranks that despised your wife, but they knew if they laid a hand on her; their death would be a blessing compared to what you would do to them. No, those that want to see harm done to your family are far too smart to try any of this. They play for time, and it isn't the right time yet."

"That is not very reassuring." Jenos sat down his empty wine glass and stood to leave.

"Indeed, but I can say this. There is darkness out there. Just because the Dark God is gone, does not mean all of his followers are gone." His eminence stood and looked into Jenos's eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

The next two days were somewhat quiet. Dark Angel had found a long time contract out on Alexis's life but no one had accepted it; the reason being that they didn't want to incur the wrath of the guardians themselves. They might be black hearted criminals but they weren't completely stupid. Dark Angel noted that the underworld was in a bit of an uproar. It is one thing to be accused of something you did do but another to be accused of something you didn't do. Most of the crime masters want the head of who ever brought the heat down on them. They weren't pleased. If they heard anything, they were willing to sell them the information, at a steep discount of course.

Alexander came back from a job at one of the cardinal's homes with a little bit of news. Various religious figure's homes, and churches had break-ins recently. Nothing was taken, but they speculate they were after information of some kind. They only way they know that they were possibly connected was a symbol was left behind carved into walls, or doors. It was a red vertical line with 3 dots going down it, each smaller than the last. No one had seen it before. Tirai Idanian said she would see what her network could find out. By the next morning she had an answer. It was similar to the symbol of a brotherhood out past Greenwinds, little is known of them other than the madness took most of the priests when their abbey was swallowed by the taint many years ago. No one had seen or heard about the brotherhood for over thirty years. She volunteered to take a group of scouts out to where their abbey used to be to see if they could find anything. Jenos expressed his opinion about going but Tirai convinced him that stealth was needed for now. They didn't want them to run to ground before they found out anything. She and Wallace would return in three days at best.

That was the reason Irina was minding the pub that afternoon instead of her sister. Jenos had spent most of the morning down in the fighting ring. His frustration over everything was best taken out on the practice dummies and not on the local green recruits. He had come up to the pub for a late lunch.

"Still no word from your sister?" Jenos indicated the jewel that hung around Irina's neck. When Tirai left Jenos insisted that she wear the master speaking gem. It allowed her to speak to any of those who held the four minor gems.

"She should be to Greenwinds by tomorrow at noon. Her last message said that the locals haven't heard anything, but there have been strangers through town. Then again that path is along the holy trail of the goddess." Irina looked at him sympathetically.

Since the guardian's great battles, and the ending of the Taint, pilgrims had started making religious journeys to the places that Cassandra visited on her journey to become her eminence, then the goddess reborn.

"The priestess we want to question was thought to be a pilgrim so we might be onto something, then again it could be a wild goose chase."

Jenos was mid drink when he heard the rumble. "What was that?"

"Don't know, sounded like one of the mages had another Ooops."

His curiosity getting the better of him, Jenos stepped out into the street with many of the patrons. You could still see where the dust was settling. "That isn't over by the mage's guild."

"No," some old timer commented, "That looks over by the army barracks."

"Army barracks?"

"Yes, they built new ones to house the new recruits."

Irina poked her head out the door, "Any idea what happened, Poppa?"

"Looks like something happened at the army barracks." Jenos commented as he started back inside. As he walked past her, he saw Irina had gone pale. "What's wrong?"

"Artie was training the recruits at the barracks today." Turning on her heel she ran back inside. "I got to go."

"Irina!" Jenos followed her.

"Poppa, something could have happened to him." She was near tears. "I can't loose him, not after…"

Jenos grabbed his daughter's shoulders, "Irina, stay here and look after the children. I'll go."

"But Poppa.."

"Irina, stay here." Jenos ordered, but she kept looking at the door, "Promise me." She didn't answer him.

"Irina, baby girl, promise me you will stay here until I get back. Promise!" He shook her slightly.

"Al… Alright Poppa."

Jenos grabbed his great sword and shield. At this point he didn't care if all he had on was a cotton shirt and breeches. He grabbed a horse from the stable, and rode as fast as he could toward the source of the commotion.


	6. Chapter 6

The next two days were somewhat quiet. Dark Angel had found a long time contract out on Alexis's life but no one had accepted it; the reason being that they didn't want to incur the wrath of the guardians themselves. They might be black hearted criminals but they weren't completely stupid. Dark Angel noted that the underworld was in a bit of an uproar. It is one thing to be accused of something you did do but another to be accused of something you didn't do. Most of the crime masters want the head of who ever brought the heat down on them. They weren't pleased. If they heard anything, they were willing to sell them the information, at a steep discount of course.

Alexander came back from a job at one of the cardinal's homes with a little bit of news. Various religious figure's homes, and churches had break-ins recently. Nothing was taken, but they speculate they were after information of some kind. They only way they know that they were possibly connected was a symbol was left behind carved into walls, or doors. It was a red vertical line with 3 dots going down it, each smaller than the last. No one had seen it before. Tirai Idanian said she would see what her network could find out. By the next morning she had an answer. It was similar to the symbol of a brotherhood out past Greenwinds, little is known of them other than the madness took most of the priests when their abbey was swallowed by the taint many years ago. No one had seen or heard about the brotherhood for over thirty years. She volunteered to take a group of scouts out to where their abbey used to be to see if they could find anything. Jenos expressed his opinion about going but Tirai convinced him that stealth was needed for now. They didn't want them to run to ground before they found out anything. She and Wallace would return in three days at best.

That was the reason Irina was minding the pub that afternoon instead of her sister. Jenos had spent most of the morning down in the fighting ring. His frustration over everything was best taken out on the practice dummies and not on the local green recruits. He had come up to the pub for a late lunch.

"Still no word from your sister?" Jenos indicated the jewel that hung around Irina's neck. When Tirai left Jenos insisted that she wear the master speaking gem. It allowed her to speak to any of those who held the four minor gems.

"She should be to Greenwinds by tomorrow at noon. Her last message said that the locals haven't heard anything, but there have been strangers through town. Then again that path is along the holy trail of the goddess." Irina looked at him sympathetically.

Since the guardian's great battles, and the ending of the Taint, pilgrims had started making religious journeys to the places that Cassandra visited on her journey to become her eminence, then the goddess reborn.

"The priestess we want to question was thought to be a pilgrim so we might be onto something, then again it could be a wild goose chase."

Jenos was mid drink when he heard the rumble. "What was that?"

"Don't know, sounded like one of the mages had another Ooops."

His curiosity getting the better of him, Jenos stepped out into the street with many of the patrons. You could still see where the dust was settling. "That isn't over by the mage's guild."

"No," some old timer commented, "That looks over by the army barracks."

"Army barracks?"

"Yes, they built new ones to house the new recruits."

Irina poked her head out the door, "Any idea what happened, Poppa?"

"Looks like something happened at the army barracks." Jenos commented as he started back inside. As he walked past her, he saw Irina had gone pale. "What's wrong?"

"Artie was training the recruits at the barracks today." Turning on her heel she ran back inside. "I got to go."

"Irina!" Jenos followed her.

"Poppa, something could have happened to him." She was near tears. "I can't loose him, not after…"

Jenos grabbed his daughter's shoulders, "Irina, stay here and look after the children. I'll go."

"But Poppa.."

"Irina, stay here." Jenos ordered, but she kept looking at the door, "Promise me." She didn't answer him.

"Irina, baby girl, promise me you will stay here until I get back. Promise!" He shook her slightly.

"Al… Alright Poppa."

Jenos grabbed his great sword and shield. At this point he didn't care if all he had on was a cotton shirt and breeches. He grabbed a horse from the stable, and rode as fast as he could toward the source of the commotion.

It was now past sunset and no one had heard anything more than scuttlebutt. Some patrons said they heard 5 killed others 50. All they had been able to find out was that a large chunk of stone had been blasted out of one of the walls of the barracks, and several people were hurt.

Irina was a wreck. It had taken 3 shots of the pub's strongest stuff to get her to calm down. At least now she was in her daughters' room holding and playing with them. They may have only been six and two but they knew something was wrong. They never saw their mother cry like this before. Irina was near to tears again when she heard a knock on the door, followed with Tirai Osdarin sticking her head in. "Irina, your father's back, hurry!"

After kissing each of her girls she ran down the stairs to be met by her father talking to the rest of the family. "… the engineer's are saying the wall should hold until they can repair it. Daniel is staying and helping with the clean up. He should return shortly."

"Poppa where's Artie?"

"Irina…"

Before he could say anything more she was shouting at him again, "Where is my husband?"

"You are as bad as you mother," Jenos sighed, "He's alright, a bit banged up but alive."

"Where is he?"

"I'm over here," a pained voice came from behind Jenos.

So he wouldn't be in the way Jenos stepped aside so Irina could run to where Artorus sat on the edge of one of the tables. Alexander was casting a few spells on him, and getting out the healing kit. Irina immediately took over from him.

"Are you alright?" Irina asked again. She wanted to hear it from him.

"I'll live. I don't know if I hurt worse now or when your father beat the crap out of me for kissing you the first time." He winced as Irina examined his bruised or broken ribs.

"Gee thanks, a stone wall nearly falling on top of you is being compared to getting the stuffing knocked out of you by me. Nice comparison Artorus." Jenos grumbled. "Those walls aren't nearly thick enough to match one of my backhanded swings..."

"So what happened?" Rachel was on Artie's other side.

Jenos shook his head. "Not entirely sure what caused it; ask Artie. He got lucky."

Between winces Artie told them what happened. "Our group was training next to the building. I'm walking back towards them after demonstrating something when I tripped. The next thing I remember was my hair standing on end as the explosion went off. Two of my team was killed; three others were hurt pretty badly. Remind me never to make fun of dad for making me clumsy. If I hadn't tripped I would have been right in the middle of the blast."

"I am so glad you are safe." Irina hugged Artie. "I love you."

"Ow...ow! Irina, ribs… I love you too, but ow!"

Everyone turned their attention away from the couple.

"So what was that blast?"

"We are not sure, but what ever it was, it was of magical origin. Someone obviously wanted to do some damage."

Michael brought in some strong ale for everyone. "If I didn't know any better you would think someone was out to get you." Michael realized he had said something wrong when the whole room got silent. "Yes, well I'll be back for the mugs later." He made a hasty retreat.

Tirai Osdarin broke the silence from her place on the stairs. "What caused the explosion?"

Jenos shrugged. "Magic isn't my thing. Artie?"

"The mages think it was electrical in nature. Possibly a lighting spell, but this was like a ball of it went off."

Alexander's head shot up from the case of potions he was holding at that comment. "You mean like the damage was in a sphere? Or were there little orbs?"

"That was one big blast, not a series of smaller ones." Artorus looked at his brother-in-law, curious. "What are you getting at Alex?"

"Were there any spells going on? Were there any spell casters around?"

"There were a couple; two mages from the guild, and Father Stephan."

"Why were they there?"

"The mages were there discussing with the commander about a set of new armor he was commissioning. Father Stephan runs the small church by the barracks. He is quite a fan of you sir. He likes to train with us, and tends to the spiritual and physical wellbeing of the troops."

"Did the mages do anything odd before the blast?"

"I wouldn't really know. They were on the other side of the building when it went off. To be honest, I wasn't paying much attention to them. What are you getting at squirt?" Artorus stood up and straightened his shirt. Irina had healed the worst of his wounds, with potions.

"What are you thinking son?" Jenos raised an eye brow at his youngest son.

Before Alexander could say anything Danielle cleared her throat from the kitchen door, "Sorry to disturb, but a delivery boy just brought this note. It is marked urgent. I thought it might be from the little Tirai."

Jenos snatched it from her. When he opened the letter he blanched slightly and then turned red with anger.

"What's wrong Poppa? Is Tiari alright?"

"It isn't about her." Jenos tossed the parchment onto the table. On the parchment was the symbol again only one of the dots had an X through it. Underneath it said, "The line shall end."

"What does this mean?" Rachel croaked.

Jenos practically pounced on Danielle. "Where is the boy who brought this? Where did he go? Where did he get it?"

"I'll go get him Uncle. Michael, I believe is feeding him in the kitchen." Danielle hurried away slightly scared of Jenos. She shortly brought back a scrawny dark haired boy who looked completely terrified.

"What is your name boy?"

"Josh, sir."

"Who gave you this letter?"

"A woman sir. She was wearing a cloak. I didn't see her face."

"Did you see where she came from?"

"No sir, she just offered me a gold coin if I would deliver the letter sir."

"Where were you when she gave it to you?"

"Market square, sir."

"The busiest area of the city." Irina commented, "It would be hard to track anyone through there."

"Is there any thing else you can tell me about this woman?"

"I don't think so sir, but there were a couple things odd about her." Jenos motioned for him to continue. "She wore a weird necklace. It had weird symbols on it. And she did say something odd as I ran away."

"What was that?"

"The reign will end when the blood line is gone, sir."

"Blood line?"

"Yes sir, can I go sir?"

"Yes, and Danielle see to it that he is taken care of."

"Very well sir." Danielle guided the boy back into the kitchen.

The silence was broken by Alexander. "How much do you want to bet that woman was the one who tried to kill Artie?"

"We aren't sure if they are related." Irina commented.

"A man is targeted for a lighting bolt spell, and that doesn't strike you as unusual?" Alexander said getting frustrated.

"It couldn't have been a lighting bolt." Irina glared at him.

"The only spell that has that does the kind of damage that you have been describing is a lighting bolt spell. I've been around Thacomus long enough to know that one." Alexander rolled his eyes.

"You aren't a wizard Alexander. What would you know?" Irina growled.

"Just because I don't go for that fancy wand waving doesn't mean I don't know spells." Alexander growled, "It is safe to assume it was silenced, which means it was a very powerful arcane spell caster."

"A lighting bolt is a straight line; not a ball like what Artie said." Tirai Osdarin tried to defuse the situation.

"Not if it was shaped?" Alexander's eyes narrowed.

"Is that possible?" Artrous asked confused.

"There are mages who can do it. There are tales of mages who could shape fireballs to go 120 feet in a line, killing all those in its path. From the description that Artie gave, and the damage done it is highly possible." Alexander said nonchalantly.

"That is not very reassuring?" Rachel said worriedly.

"We have had two attacks on this family in less than a week. This isn't a coincidence." Artorus spoke up, and walked to the fire place. Irina followed him, not letting him out of her sight.

It was then that the main door opened. Everyone's hands went to their weapons, until they saw it was Daniel. "It's just me, everyone alright here?"

"Irina patched me up, you alright Daniel?"

"I'll live." He sat down on one of the near by benches. "What did I miss?"

"Besides finding out someone is trying to turn us into crispy critters? Nothing what so ever." Alexander said frustrated.

"You have completely lost me, little one."

Daniel calling him little didn't improve Alexander's mood much. "The blood line."

"Huh?"

"Don't any of you understand what that means?" He looked around to all of his siblings.

"What about it don't we understand? What are you implying?" Daniel looked at him confused.

"Someone is trying to end the blood line." Alexander said getting more frustrated.

"What is the blood line if you are so smart Alexander?" Daniel didn't like his brother's tone.

"The blood line is Daniel, Artorus, Daniel's son Jenos, and I. We are the blood line."

"You have lost me." Artorus spoke up, "Alex, how can we be this blood line?"

"This country is ruled by his royal eminence; however the Celestial Guardians are servants of the Goddess, not to the church it's self. It was through their powers that Cassandra ascended to her rightful place, and defeated the God of Maddness. They are reverend and respected through out our country, and beyond."

"We know this. We grew up knowing this. What does this have to do with anything?" Daniel was getting frustrated with Alexander.

"The heirs, the blood line of those guardians hold considerable power in the land. If they so chose the guardians, theoretically could take over the country, and leave it to their children to rule."

"Which we wouldn't." Jenos mumbled, but motioned for his son to continue.

"We are the Royal blood; the holy mortal blood. At any time the guardian's could do that. That is why the Anthatal families wield so much influence."

"You are loosing me." Irina held her head.

"Father, why do the guardians come back year after year?" Alexander turned to his father.

"Our families, we gave up being with them to serve the Goddess. As a reward, one month a year we may return and be with them. "

"If you want to make sure the Guardians don't come back, or don't want to come back; you must give them a reason to not come back." Alexander stressed.

"Break the blood line." Rachel covered her mouth with her hand, as if she said a bad word.

"Stop the heirs." Alexander practically whispered.

"They tried to take little Jenos. The first born male, of Jenos's first son, the heir to the family name." Tirai Osdarin breathed.

"Then they tried to end the blood line of Aleron by killing Artorus." Irina spoke up, and he voice nearly cracked, "If we had a son they would have gone after him."

Artorus wrapped his arms around Irina, "I wouldn't let that happen. I would protect you and them."

"Why are they not going after the girls?" Tiarai spoke up. The others were glaring at her, "I was just asking because it seems like they would want to wipe out any heirs."

"Who's to say they won't? For now they most likely have the general opinion that women are worthless. They have no power to rule; only a male can carry power." Alexander practically growled. "In their eyes women are weak, and have their place. For now they aren't worth their time."

"Be glad your mother didn't hear that you would have gotten your head bitten off." Jenos tried to get Alexander out of his mood. It backfired on him.

"If you were here doing what you were suppose to be doing I would have my mother here to yell at me."

"Alexander!" Rachel snapped at him.

"If some one is trying to hurt us why haven't you done something about it?" Alexander looked over to his father.

"What more could I have done? I have no way to see what is going to happen."

"Anything is better than standing around doing nothing. I at least am going to go out there and do something about it." He started for the door.

"Alexander, some one is trying to kill the guardian's children before they return. You are to stay here where I can protect you." Jenos blocked his way.

"Protect me? Where were you when we needed you?" He shouted back at him, "Oh yeah I forgot, my FATHER abandoned his wife, and children to go play solider in another plane. He would rather protect other people than his own family."

Jenos fought to control his anger, but did not fare well. "Alexander! Listen to me!"

"No, you listen!" He poked his father in the chest, "Where were you when Tirai was being picked on? Where were you when Irina broke her arm falling off her horse? Where were you when Daniel won his first combat match? You were off in another world with out a care for your family." Alexander had a full head of steam and he was not letting his father get a word in. "Where were you when I needed my FATHER? You weren't even there for when I was born; much less any time I needed you. The one time when the person who has been there for us needed you, YOU- WEREN'T - THERE! And you want me to trust you to protect all of us?" Alexander shouldered his way around his father and started to walk out the door. "We would be better off hiring a stranger to do it because you certainly won't be there. " He slammed the door.

Before Jenos could make a step both Tirai and Irina had their hands out in front of their father; while they had no intention of letting him leave, they were unsure of how far his anger extended and thought better than to lay a hand on him.

"He had no right to say that to you." His younger daughter commented cautiously.

"Yes, he did." Jenos sighed. In an instant, his anger disappeared, replaced instead with something akin to anguishing guilt. Wearing his pain on the outside for a change, Jenos sauntered towards the stairs with a look of resignation on his face, on his way to the bedroom he and his wife had shared many fond memories in.

At the base of the stairs, Tirai Osdarin looked up at the man and forcefully placed both hands on his shoulders, blocking him. "You're not going anywhere until you and I talk about this, Jenos." She took his hand and led him up the stairs, out of sight and earshot of the rest of the family.

Angry Daniel went out the back door, most likely to the sparring room to beat something up. Silence was hanging in the air when Irina spoke up, "I'm going to take Artie upstairs and finish getting him patched up. The girls will be happy to see him. When you have a minute, have Danielle or Michale bring up some tea or something." She ushered a gob smacked Artorus up the stairs to their room.

In his bedroom, Jenos sat on his bed as a stern-faced Tirai Osdarin stood in front of him, regarding her friend. "You don't get to storm off and stew in your own misery… not this time."

Jenos looked up at her. "I know you're trying to help, but—"

"Shut up," she told him harshly, hoping that after their years of friendship, the Warblade would not be capable to take out his anger on her.

She was right. "I've learned not to argue with you." Jenos sighed and laid back on the bed, his legs dangling over the side as his feet rested on the floor. "Are you going to tell my why I'm a terrible father too?"

The pain rolled off of Jenos and hit Tirai like a blast of hot air from a furnace, the bond that the pair had shared through the years making her heart wrench in sympathy. She sat down on the edge of his bed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Jenos, dear, I remember being overwhelmed by the joy you felt when you first held your son and daughter in your arms. I saw the love in your eyes every time you came home from battle and those angels of yours latched onto your arms and legs with tiny little hugs. I had a smile on my face every time little Tirai managed to work her way right past your stern 'father' look and melt your heart any time she was in trouble. You are many things, Guardian Idanian, but you are _not_ a bad father."

Jenos looked up once again at Tirai. "Tell Alexander that."

"He knows, Jenos. He's angry and in pain. You can appreciate that."


	7. Chapter 7

It was late that night when Jenos finally got to sleep. The argument earlier weighed on his mind. As sleep took him he could have sworn he could hear Alexis playing near by. When he opened his eyes, he was still in his room but Alexis was in her favorite spot by the window.

"I wondered when you would fall asleep. I was thinking I was going to have to play that lullaby all night."

"So you were playing…"

"Sort of," she smiled, "I remember the nights when the kids were little and they had come down with some illness. The only way Tirai could get to sleep was when you would hold her and rock her, and I would play a quiet tune." She sat her flute down by her on the ledge, "I've been playing those memories for her the past few nights. It's only way she can rest." She walked over to him, "I thought if you heard it you would be able to rest as well."

"No rest tonight."

"Ran into Alexander's temper, did you?" she gave him a knowing smirk.

"How did you handle that boy? He is moody, egotistical, and stubborn."

"Same way I handled his father." She smiled at him mischievously.

"I was never like that."

Alexis smiled wryly, "I beg to differ. That boy has inherited your stubbornness and determination. Jen, he has my smarts and more. There are times when he puts me to same, and I was no slouch. People keep underestimating him, and it hurts."

"That boy is nothing like me."

"That's because you don't know him." She said bluntly.

"We have nothing in common."

"Alexander will never be a master swordsman like Daniel and Irina. He is fair with a bow. He will never be the kind of fighter you are but he is no coward."

"How do you mean?"

"Did you think about how he came across the information he gave to you?"

"Not really…"

"There are places that Tirai won't even go, much less Wallace for you, Alexander traveled there and called in hard won favors, while other's wouldn't have dared set foot in those places."

"There are times when he is so dark." He met his wife's eyes, "I don't want him to be another Kedar."

"Alexander is no more dark than I am. He is just a 14 year old boy, whose mother he adored died. With out her he is left with a father who knows nothing about him, and peers who don't know what to make of him."

"I really don't know what to do with that boy." Jenos put his face in his hands. "Put me is a battle of hordes of liches, but try to make me understand that boy is impossible."

"Not impossible, but a bit difficult from your point of view."

"A bit?"

"Ok a lot, but you have to understand. That boy is no ordinary boy. Of our 4 children he is the only one born after you went to the outer planes. How can he be ordinary when his father is no ordinary man?"

"I'm the same man as I ever was."

"No Jenos, you are a Celestial. A being of the outerplanes fighting to conquer evil and darkness. Daniel, Tiari and Irina's father was a mortal man, a war blade, and a dam good one." Alexis sat on the bed next to him, "There is a reason many think he is another man's child. He is the son of a celestial, while the others are the children of a mortal man."

"At least he wasn't born with horns or something." Jenos tried to joke.

"Wings actually." Alexis mumbled.

"Lexi…" Jenos glared at her.

"Alright, when the priests of the Goddess's womb heard that Alexander was to be born they kept hoping for an angel to guide them. A child of the heavens to lead them toward the goddess on wings of gold was to be born unto them."

"What they got was a wingless, incredibly stubborn, talented, charismatic boy who wants nothing to do with the church." Jenos smirked slightly.

"The priests were a wee bit disappointed. The priestess's however thought he was a perfect little baby they could spoil rotten. They didn't need a savior. Regardless, Alexander was born a very special boy."

"I just hope he puts his talents to good use."

"He has been doing that for years."

"He is a fine musician."

"Among other things," Alexis grinned mischievously at him. "Our son is talented in the courtly arts. That boy can work a room like no one I have ever seen. He makes a fine face for the Guardian's families. Yet, like me he knows that not everything is as it appears." Jenos raised an eyebrow at her. "Just as he can work his ways in a high society ball; he can worm his way through the back allies of the city. I was the one who taught him how to acquire information. Now he has ways of getting information that even I didn't have. He has taken the arts that I and other bards have taught him and put them to other uses. Our son is turning into one of the best spies our military has ever had. "

"He's what?"

"Every tactical maneuver is only as good as the intelligence he has at his disposal." Alexis had a bit of proud smile on her face. "I don't think Irina and Artie know that their number one informer happens to be their own 'baby' brother."

"Alexander is Dark Angel?"

"And you can guess who I am. Do you think Alexander would not put his talents towards helping his sibling?"

"Why that sneaky little…"

"Hey…" Alexis pointed a finger at him, "Most people only see him as a skirt chasing, lute strumming momma's boy." Her smile melted, "Alexander is on his way to be a very strong man. He wants to prove himself to you, but in Alexander's eyes all you care about is how well you swing a blade. What use does a war blade have for a son who can't swing a sword?"

"I never thought of him like that."

"Oh really? Who do you spend most of your time with when you are in the mortal realm?"

"You," he grinned.

Alexis glared, "You spend your days training with the warriors, who include Irina and Artie."

"That is their job."

"You spend all your time when not training working with the fight club. You never seemed to care what Alexander has been up to."

"I did so. I went to his concerts, and when he performed."

"Did you ever show him how to fence?"

"He isn't a fighter he doesn't need to know… ah crap."

"You taught me, and I rarely saw battle. When I did I made am impression. I would hope you could teach him as you did me."

"He's just so… " Jenos sighed.

"Take some time and talk to him. He misses you, and needs you."

"How can I talk to him when I don't know where to find him half the time? He just disappears and reappears. How can I protect him from this mad man when I don't know where he is half the time?"

"Finding him is easy, he is my son. Look for him where you would find me." She got up from the bed and started to walk away in the mist.

"Where would that be?"

Alexis just smiled as she faded away.

Jenos awoke in his own bed, and realized it was still few hours till dawn, but he doubted he could get back to sleep.

Strapping on some armor and a few weapons he went down stairs into the common room of the inn. The fire had gotten low. He put a couple logs on the fire. He didn't hear anyone in the kitchen, and the only other thing awake at that hour was Jade, who was twining herself around his legs purring, wanting attention.

He took a seat in one of the chairs by the fire. Jade hopped up in his lap to be petted. He sat there a little while petting her, until he thought he was dozing off again. He could have sworn he heard Alexis playing again, but it didn't sound right.

Jade displayed her opinion of him setting her back on the ground as he followed the sound. He twined his away around, until he found a crawl space between the inn and the pub. It was barely big enough for him to get up but he followed the music. As he came around the corner, he found a long sword pointed at his nose.

"I just came to talk." Jenos looked up at the wielder of the sword.

Piecing brown eyes looked down at him as Alexander sheathed the blade. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Couldn't sleep and heard your music."

Alexander shrugged.

"You are good."

"Thanks." He picked up a lute he had been playing.

"No, I'm serious. You are good, far better than your mother at your age."

"Mum played the flute, big difference." He began to softly play.

"Good music, is still good music." He sat there and listened to Alexander play for a while before he spoke again. "Forgive me; I thought you played the harp?"

"Still do." He played an intricate quick section of the piece.

"Then what about, this?" He pointed at the well made lute.

"Mum gave it to me for my 10th Birthday. She always said it was from the both of you when she gives…gave me my gifts." Alexander started to play one of Alexis' sorrow tunes with out realizing it.

As he played a cold wind blew through the crawl space. Looking over at Alexander, Jenos began to see what Alexis had been trying to say.

"It's cold up here. Why don't we go down by the fire in the common room? I doubt you will wake the others. Your mother use to play down there all the time." He offered his son a hand.

Alexander looked at him skeptically, "Sure."

Without thinking, when they got down stairs Alexander took the seat to the right of the fireplace. Jenos couldn't help a smile as he took the place on the left.

"What are you smiling for?"

"You are in your mother's seat?"

"What about it?" A hint of angry crept into his voice.

"When we were younger, she and I would sit for hours by the fire."

"And do things you shouldn't have I would wager." Alexander again got out the lute and played.

"No, actually," he gave his son a sad smile, "I taught her how to handle a sword, and she taught me to open my heart again."

Alexander sat down his lute. "You were the one who taught her how to do this?" With a flick of his wrist Alexis' long sword was out in his hand, and at the ready.

"No, I didn't teach her that, but I wanted to make sure she could protect herself when I wasn't there."

"Fat chance that did her, she still died." Alexander spat.

"You mother managed to kill a fully trained assassin. If she hadn't stopped him our grandson, your nephew would be in the hands of those people who took her life."

"You weren't here when she needed you."

"I made a choice, and I don't regret it. I'm doing things for the greater good, but it has cost me dearly."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I lost you for one."

"Me? Turned me into a proper soldier would you?"

"No, I would have been a proper father to you. I missed too much of your life, and I can't get that back. To be frank, I don't know my own son."

Alexander cleared his throat, "I wanted to say I'm sorry for earlier. I shouldn't have taken my frustrations out on you. I can only imagine how mom's death must be affecting you. I just wish…" he sighed. Alex continued to play quietly. He didn't look up when asked his next question, "Poppa, I need to know, truthfully. Why did you leave?" He looked up at his father. "Why did you leave your family? Mum always said that us kids, and her were the most important things in your life."

This wasn't the angry hurt teenager that had shouted at him earlier, this was the young boy that Alexis handed him 14 years ago, begging to know his father.

Jenos paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "Alex, your mother was the love of my life… and not just because of her charm and beauty. This conversation stays between you and I, understand son?" When Alexander nodded his agreement, his father continued. "But the real reason I fell for your mother was because when I was younger, I wasn't a very good man… and she was the one woman who saw past that. She gave me the chance to be a better man and didn't hold my foolish, irresponsible actions against me." He straightened up and looked at his son. "Her forgiveness and understanding helped me to be the man I am today."

"In addition to falling wildly in love with your mum, I was a Guardian to Priestess Cassandra Talgren. For years, I served as her protector. She was my charge, my responsibility. When the Goddess of Light returned, my duty to the Priestess was not over." Jenos looked his son in the eyes. "She tasked her Guardians with ensuring the safety of not only Luminar, not only this world, but the cosmos themselves. Do you see where this is going?"

Alexander cocked his head and looked to his father. "I'm starting to, I think? You did what you did to protect us from other-worldly threats?"

Jenos nodded. "That's part of it. But it's more, Alex. Your mom helped me be a man of honor, of duty, of responsibility. She taught me not to shirk away from something because it was difficult, or hard, or painful." He placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "A man does not neglect his responsibilities or his duties, even if his heart yearns to simply run home and stay beside his loved ones. He honors his debts," he told the young man sitting beside him, thinking of his friend Tirai Osdarin. "He does not run from his past; he embraces the mistakes in his life and learns from them, no matter how painful." Jenos then did something that he himself did not expect: he reached behind him and pulled forth his blood-stained dagger, setting it between himself and his son. "He carries that pain with him… be it the pain of leaving his family behind, or missing out on his children's lives, or the guilt of deeds he never signed up to commit."

Alexander looked down at the dagger, wide-eyed. He had heard very brief mention of a dagger his father never let away from his side, and even seen the hilt of it protruding from his gear once or twice… but had never seen the weapon out in front of him. He and his siblings had gossiped about its existence out of earshot of the adults; over the years, it had taken on a mythos of its own. "Mum and Aunt Tirai have talked about a dagger you carried… why haven't you cleaned it off?"

Jenos smiled, considering whether or not to let his darkest secret free. "Ask me again someday when you're an old man, my child. For now, some things are better left unsaid." He picked up the dagger and looked at it. "The blood on this dagger is a reminder of a debt I carried for years. Even now, with that debt repaid, I choose not to forget the events that have made me the man I am now." He sheathed the dagger and put an arm around his son. "I know that's not the justifying answer you may have looked to hear, but it's the answer that, as a man, you may understand in time." He studied the look on the young man's face, and smiled. "An answer that I think you're enough of a man to start understanding already."

Jenos stood up. "Come on, Alex… I'm heading down to the sparring ring. Show me what you know."


	8. Chapter 8

Irina nearly let out a screech when she entered the fighting pit for her morning work out. Alexander was standing with his long sword drawn pointed at his father. Alexander's nose was bloody, and his shirt was torn. Jenos was on the ground out of breath, his son's blade over his chest.

Iria rushed over and knocked Alexander's blade away, "Alexander what in the Goddess do you think you are doing?"

Alexander and Jenos looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

"What is so bloody funny?"

Alexander offered a hand to help his father up. "Father tried to show me a maneuver to evade a blade strike while prone when you walked in."

"Just reminded me of another time when people got caught in a compromising position." Jenos stood and grinned at his daughter.

Irina pinked a little bit, "Yes well, you over reacted a bit too if I remember correctly."

"Before scaring the life out of me, was there some reason you came down here, my sister?" Alexander sheathed his blade.

"I was to meet Daniel down here to practice this morning. Have either of seen him?"

"No, and we have been here since before dawn." Jenos handed Alexander his jacket.

"That's strange. Callista said he would meet me after he met with Dark Angel this morning."

"What?" Alexander stopped with only one arm in.

"Daniel went to meet with Dark Angel before dawn. Did he take anyone with him?"

"Callista said he was to go alone." Irina began to notice something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"Irina, wake Artie, and get 4 horses saddled. Something has happened to your brother. Go!" Jenos slipped into command mode.

Soon as she was gone Alexander turned to his father, "Poppa, I'm…"

"I know. We will talk about it later," he looked his son dead in the eye, "Where might he be?"

"Best place to start is the Vultures beak; it is near the first wall. Look for him there, and check the side alleys."

"Thank you, now go. Do what you need to do. I'll leave the horse waiting for you. Just don't waste time."

"Understood sir," Alexander took off at a dead run up the stairs.

"This is it." Irina indicated the pub before them. The sign hanging from above the door showed a vulture with a bloody beak.

"Not many of the guard venture down here. The thief's guild is rumored to hang out here." Artorus dismounted.

"You two stay with the horses." Jenos started to walk toward the door.

"One of us should go with you." Artorus started to hand his horses' reins to Irina when Jenos put up a hand to stop him.

"I don't need your help." He patted Artorus on the arm. "I'm just going to chat with them." He turned and walked into the bar.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Iriana asked, but the sounds of swords being drawn made her spin around and start to the door, only to be pulled back by Artorus as a man went flying through the window into the street. Actually he had gone flying through the window, the boarded up shutters, and its locks. The pair of them peaked in the door to see Jenos in the middle of 6 guys, only to have them on the floor bleeding out in less than it took them to blink.

Seeing the trouble over with Irina spoke up, "Aren't you glad Poppa never had to have a chat with you?"

Artorus just glared and entered the blood strewn pub. Jenos was leaning over a man, his greatsword at the ready.

"Now, are you going to tell me where I can find the man I'm looking for."

"I… I saw him earlier. I don't know where he went. We were told not to touch him. They were going to deal with him."

"Who was 'they'?" Jenos readied the blade.

"Don't know; they paid well. We were to do as we were told, and we got our gold. We only wanted to get paid not end up dead, there is no profit in dying."

Irina walked up and placed her rapier at his throat. "You say you saw him earlier, where?"

"Two or three allies over; he might have been going to one of the brothels. They aren't the cleanest but if you want to shag you can get one down there cheap."

"Daniel wouldn't dare go near one of those places. Callista would have his hide, and she WOULD find out." Artrous commented.

"Come on." Jenos led the way out the back door.

As Jenos, Irina and Artorus proceed through the allies, most people ran away from them, until a young man blocked their path. He couldn't have been more than 17 but held himself like he was much older. He had a deep scar on a once handsome cheek. His near black cloak hid him well in the shadows of the building. The only weapon they could see was an unstrung bow.

"Out of our way, boy." Artorus growled.

The man's cloak covered his eyes, but he seemed to be a part of the shadows. "I know what you seek." The boy's voice seemed to hiss.

"Then you know to not stand in our way." Irina rested her hand on her hilt, "be on your way."

"I have found what you seek." The boy offered an ornate winged symbol. When the Anthal's children went on their first mission each were given a distinctive item. Should anything happen to them they could be easily found. This was the one that belonged to Daniel.

Irina snatched it away from him. "This looks like Daniel's."

"He is that way; in the third doorway. You won't like what you see." Before he could finish Irina and Artorus were running toward the door way.

"Why won't I like what I see, boy?" Jenos fiercely grabbed the young man's cloak. He forced the young man to look into his eyes.

He looked up into Jenos's face, "He is near death, my lord, but shall live."

He saw the truth in the man's eyes. He wasn't trying to deceive them. "Very well, go, and find me better news." Jenos shoved him down the ally.

"I will father…" the young man mumbled as he ran away drawing his cloak tight to him.

With the boy gone, Jenos approached where Daniel lay. His armor was covered with blood and green sick. He wasn't moving, and was paler than Jenos had ever seen anyone. "Is he alive?"

Irina looked up at her father, tears nearly coming. "Yes, but he is a mess."

"Artorus can you help me get him over a horse? We must get him to a healer." Jenos bent down to pick up his son.

"What in the Goddess happened to him?" Artorus held up Daniel's other side.

"Dark Angel betrayed him." Irina spat.

"That was Dark Angel we ran into back there. He wasn't lying. I think someone was trying to get us to blame him for Daniel's death. He knows too much and wanted us to silence him for them." With Artrous's help he managed to get Daniel to a horse. "Come we must get your brother home."

Later that day Alexander appeared at his father's bedroom door. Artorus and Jenos had placed Daniel there so that Callista could care for the baby in their room. Not wanting to disturb his brother's sleep, Alexander knocked softly on the door. Jenos looked up at him, and nodded. He followed Alexander down the hall to his room. Once inside Alexander locked the door, and cast whisper on his father and himself.

"What did you find?"

"More than I hoped actually." Alexander sighed, and saw his father motion to continue. "One of the local beggar boys was paid a silver to deliver the message to Daniel. Daniel was to meet him at the Vulture's Beak before dawn. The locals say he showed up, and was met by two people."

"Man or women?"

"The bar keep says it was two women, but some of the patron's say a young boy and women. I'm more inclined to believe two women."

"Continue."

"He left out the side door with them, from there no one knows. Some of the ally residents say they heard a scuffle but that isn't unusual for those parts of town. They thought he was just another drunk or fell pray to foul play."

"He was surprised by something. It isn't like him to not to at least get a hit on something attacking him."

"What ever hit him did a good job of it." Alexander sighed, "Speaking of which, how is he doing?"

"We had Priestess Katherine check him over to make sure there was nothing seriously wrong with him beside the obvious."

"Her?" Alex raised an eyebrow at his father.

"Yes, her, she is one of the few clerics I trust. There is something to say for a cleric who is more interested in helping others through the Goddess than government. She delivered all of you kids. If I trusted her when you were babes in arms I trust her now."

Alexander sighed. "What did she say?"

"Your brother was poisoned by the same stuff that killed your mother."

"Mother didn't die from that knife wound." Alexander glared at his father.

"No but I would bet she was killed by the poison spell that was used on your brother. At least that is what Katherine says."

"Forgive me, but what is Daniel doing alive if it was the same stuff?" Alexander looked at his father like he had gone nuts.

"Your brother is a little tougher than your mother."

"I don't think mum would have liked to have heard that." Alexander couldn't help a slight smirk.

"Your brother is like a strong oak, tall, hardy and strong; while your mother was more like poison ivy."

"Poison ivy?" Alexander raised an eye brow, wondering if his father was making a joke.

"Yes, a hard chill could harm it but you rub it the wrong way and you would be in a heap of trouble." Jenos chuckled.

"At least Daniel is alright." Alexander sighed.

"Katherine cast a spell that helped him get his strength back, but it is going to be days before he can get out of bed. He took a real beating out there."

"We will find out who did this." Alexander clapped his father on the shoulder and they walked out of the room.

Jenos was dozing in the rocking chair when he heard someone clear their throat. Tirai Osdarin was standing in the doorway with a tray.

"You didn't come down for dinner. I thought I would bring you some. Alexis would strangle me if I didn't make you eat something."

Jenos smiled and began to stand, but was motioned to remain seated. Tirai brought him his food, rested a hand on his shoulder briefly before turning for the door.

"Tirai…"

She turned and looked to her old friend. "Jenos?"

"Save me from myself. My children are losing their patience with me, and I'm becoming more and more useless. It's driving me to madness."

Tirai moved to the bed and sat on the edge. "Save them from the man who wants to solve everyone's problems, or save them from the father who cares too much?" She raised an eyebrow at Jenos. "Or save them from the husband who is too much of a Warblade to properly grieve?"

Jenos chuckled. "Are you sure you're not still in my head, Little Ghost?"

"If I were, you would have fallen out of your rocking chair by now." She smirked. "Still, at least I'd look young again."

Jenos chuckled at his friend. "You're kidding, right? Half the time, new patrons here thought that EITHER Tirai they saw was Lexi's daughter."

This brought a chuckle from Tirai as well. "You sweet-talker. But seriously, Jenos. In spite of yourself, I know that you're quite capable of being thoughtful when you need to be. We all might have different thoughts in our heads, but all of us miss your wife and are dealing with the pain in our own ways. Your little Tirai probably didn't need to yell at you or tell you to stay out from underfoot, but she's a grieving young woman who doesn't know how to make her pain, or anyone else's, go away. Alexander's outburst was off-base and uncalled for, but he's a grieving young man who doesn't know how to make his pain, or anyone else's, go away." She stood up and moved for the door. "Not too different from their father, actually."

Jenos paused for a moment as Tirai went to leave, letting her words sink in. "Tirai, before you leave…"

She turned. "Yes?"

"You said everyone was dealing with the pain in their own ways. I know you and Lexi were close, but you don't show it. What's keeping you in one piece?"

She smiled from the doorway. "You, of course."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Me? Like the oaf I am, I haven't even tried talking to you about what you must be going through."

"Like you and I ever needed words, Jenos."

Tirai wanted to check on Daniel before she headed to bed. She couldn't help smiling at the last time she saw Jenos asleep in that chair, when Daniel was first born. As she left, she pulled the covers up on him, then headed to bed. At the other end of the hallway, Jenos settled back down to go to sleep himself, half hoping that he would see Alexis again that night. Only that night, Alexis didn't appear in Jenos' dreams; she appeared elsewhere, but this person knew what she was as soon as the mist formed.

"Hello, Alexis."

Her longtime friend smiled back at her. "Hello Tirai."

"She has bound you, too?"

"Not exactly." Alexis sat on the bed next to her, "I've been offered a choice. I can go back if I want, but my time is running out."

"What are you waiting for?"

"You," Alexis said simply.

"Me?"

"Why haven't you given him your offer?" Alexis's eyes bore into hers.

Tirai paused, looking at the floor. "I cannot do that, Alexis."

"Why not? You have been granted a long life, and my children respect you. Jenos already goes to you for comfort."

This time, she looked to the door. "He only takes comfort in my words, Lexi."

"If you hadn't died, you and Jenos would have been married within the month." Alexis gave her a weak smile. "And you can't deny that fact."

"No, I can't." she looked at Alexis sadly.

"You have lived your life second-best; take what should have been yours in the first place."

"Jenos and I would have married, but it wouldn't have lasted long."

"I wouldn't have stood in your way."

"I know, but Alexis, when Jenos ended my life, you forget… I was already dying. I just didn't know it then. If I had stayed I would have been dead with in months. I would never have been able to give Jenos what he deserved, a family. And knowing him, he never would have taken any more chances with his heart."

Alexis sighed. "And you won't do it now?"

"I cannot fill the place in his heart that you have left behind. I have my namesake, and she is as good as a daughter of my own. I have been a part of your family for many years and I plan to be a part of it for many more."

"I can no longer be there for them as I once was... or for him. You know that." Alexis looked into her eyes.

"I do." Tirai sighed. "I just didn't think it would be this soon."

"Thirty years he and I have had together."

"You should have had many more," Tirai said sadly.

"Everyone wishes for one more day with the one they love." Alexis said sadly. "You and I both knew this day would come. "

"I've known since the day I walked in that door," she sighed, "I didn't want this to happen now. "

"You and I have had to live by our bargains, even if things didn't turn out like we planned." Alexis eyed her.

"I know, but that doesn't make it any better."

Alexis only nodded. "You have always been the other half to Jenos. He is soul bound to you."

Tirai looked up quickly at her, as if a secret was let out.

Alexis gave her a slight smile, "I've always known Tirai."

"Yet you never said anything."

"It wasn't my place to. " Alexis sat on the bed. "Jenos gave his heart to me and everything but since that night….part of his soul became bound to you. I just didn't know it at the time."

"You are not angry?"

"What reason do I have to be angry? You helped me raise Jenos's and I's children. I don't know what I would have done with out you being there. You were there when I needed you. I'm asking you take up the mantle you promised you would. "

Tirai sat there silently for a moment before she spoke again. "What must I do?"

"You are the new matriarch, the new steward of the house of Anthatal. Use your power wisely; I am leaving my greatest treasures in your hands – my family and my husband."

"Anything else?" Tirai looked up at her again.

"Give a message to Jenos, and Alexander." Alexis licked her lips.

Tirai nodded for her to continue. "Alexander is to bring my chest to his father, no questions asked. Only Alexander can retrieve it, and it is time that Jenos saw what was inside. The key is behind Jen's great sword on our mantle. To Jenos tell him… tell him I miss him and I want to come home."

"What is in the chest?"

"The reasons and the means for me to come home."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Do as my Goddess asked of me, protect the blood line." Alexis stepped into the mists. Before she dissipated, she turned once more to Tirai. "I'm hoping you'll do as we agreed, and take care of Jenos... however you see fit. But enough of this; I think it is time for you to wake up."

"Why do you say that?"

The mist had completely concealed her . "Because you are about to kiss some wood."

"What..."

Tirai's eyes snapped open as she awoke, to find herself falling out of bed, tangled in her sheets. She landed face first into the wood floor. Muffled, Tirai commented, "Now I know how Jenos felt."


	9. Chapter 9

"… you want me to get what?"

"Get your mother's chest, no questions. Just get it, and give it to your father." Tirai put her foot down.

"How do you know about it, and why do you want me to give it to him?" Alexander eyed his aunt.

"Do as you are told Alexander." Tirai ordered him.

"I'll get it but I want to know how you know about it." A bit reluctantly he headed off.

"Thank you Alexander." Tirai half smiled.

Jenos passed Alexander in the hall, and walked up to Tirai. "What was that all about?"

"Alexis."

"She visited you too?" Jenos raised an eye brow.

"Yes, we came to an understanding." She sighed and crossed her arms.

"About?"

"You." She looked up at him.

He looked at her, mildly confused. "What did she say about that?"

Tirai didn't answer him, but motioned for him to follow her into one of the guest rooms. Once they were inside she spoke. "She wants to come home if you will have her, but she has made me matriarch." She started to say something else, but changed her thought. "We have to keep the bargain."

"Bargain, what bargain?"

"She and I agreed, when Alexis was gone. I would carry on in her stead." Tirai turned away from him.

"What?"

Tirai turned and looked in his eyes as she had done many a night in his dreams long ago, debating whether or not to explain _everything_ to him. "Did you honestly think that the Goddess didn't have plans for Alexis? That she wouldn't be rewarded for what she did for her?" Noticing Jenos's stunned look she continued. "The Goddess has reasons for everything Jenos. You should know that by now. She watches over everything, just as Alexis watched over her children… and you. Oh, and Jenos?"

"Yes, Tirai?"

"Sorry about the roost incident all those years ago." Silently she walked away, leaving Jenos alone in the room with his thoughts…and she alone with her own.

A couple minutes later Alexander returned with a small chest. He was covered in soot, dirt and spider webs. "When mum wants to hide some thing she hides it." He handed the foot and half wide chest to his father. "This is yours I believe."

"Thanks," Jenos took it, and Alexander started to walk away. As he started to walk away Jenos called out him, "Hey Angel." Alexander froze half way out the door. Jenos didn't need to have Alexander say anything to know what Alexis had told him was right. "Don't go running off with until your back up returns." Alexander's eyes went wide, and then nodded as he headed back out the door.

Jenos went to his and Alexis's room got the key from where it was hidden, and carefully opened the chest. The chest had to have been spelled to be much lighter and hold much more than it's out side would assume. There was a parcel that he had carried with him into battle. He had since updated it with something from all his children since then. There were bits of hair from each of the children at their first haircut. There were dried flowers from each of their children's weddings. There were all kinds of little things that he had missed as the children grew up. There was finally a parcel with his name on it. He opened it to find letter's to each of the children, one for himself, an official looking document that had to be her will, a ledger, a sealed scroll case and small velvet bags. Jenos carefully opened his letter.

_Jen,_

_If you are reading this it means something happened to me. If it was foul play I almost pity the one who did it. I know you will not stop until you feel I am vindicated. If it was due to time taking me away, and then I hope the goddess feels fit to keep her end of the bargain. _

_The bargain is something between the Goddess and I. I can never be with you on the celestial plane. That is the gift that she gave to the rest of you. Because I put the safety of our family before her I can not have that gift. It is because of that sacrifice I have been given a different gift. I have left the decision of what shall be done to you. Our house shall never be taken from our family, and we shall never go hungry no matter what you choose. I have seen to that. _

_Enclosed are scrolls that will bring me back, but know this, if I come back I will no longer be the Alexis Idanian that ran the Blade and Flute Pub.. She died. I will be what the Goddess has chosen for me. I know what she has planned for me but I can not tell you. If you want me back you have the means. If you want to let me sleep, you may. I can still visit those I love in their dreams. I leave the choice to you. Whatever you choose I want you to know I wouldn't change a minute I have had with you. See to it that the children are taken care of, I miss them already. Stay Safe, Stay Sane, and remember I love you._

_Your wife,_

_Alexis_

Carefully closing the letter Jenos slipped it into his pocket for safe keeping. Closing the chest, he left the room and went down to the common room.

"What was in the chest Poppa?" Alexander asked.

"Letters for each of you, and her will." He showed him the contents. "Do you want your letter now?"

Swallowing Alexander took it and headed off to read it alone.

Jenos had much to think about, and headed to the fighting ring. He would give the other's their letters later. A couple hours later he heard someone hurrying down the steps. His hand still on his weapon, Jenos watched the feet of Alexander appear.

"Father, we need to talk… now."

Back in Alexander's room Jenos was pacing. "Let me get this straight, your mother was skimming money from the house?"

"No, " Alexander sighed. "You know that the House of Anthatal is powerful politically, and we put food on the table, but we are not_ that_ well off. The Idanian family owns the pub, and half of the inn. The other half is owned by the Odgree family."

"Yes, we agreed on that years ago. The house is for the guardians to have a home to come back to. None of our family will be without a roof over their heads."

"What about the house's OTHER holdings?"

"Other holdings?"

"Each of the Anthatal families each owns a share of the town ship of where Anthatal was."

"It was our home so that makes sense."

"It also means that you get all the rent from the businesses there. It is run by the local church." Jenos's eyebrows started to go up. "We are talking several thousand gold pieces a year."

"So we are better off than we thought. What does this have to do with your mother?"

"All the Anthatal families are well off, but mother has increased our share quite a bit."

"Define quite a bit."

"Two farms, three manor houses, a couple shops, not to mention the live stock or the liquid assets that are kept in the church vaults."

"When did she do that?"

"Since before I was born from the looks of it. There is nothing illegal in her dealings, but we are very well off thanks to her."

"How well off?"

Alexander looked at the ledgers, "We never have to pay taxes in three life times." Alexander couldn't help a slight grin, "Mum always said she would make sure the family was taken care of when she was gone."

"That sounds like her." Jenos mumbled.

"There was one odd thing though."

"What's that?"

"She makes note that 500 gold pieces a year is to go to the priestesses of The Church of the Goddess's Womb."

"Any reason given?"

"Just a note saying, 'To keep the bargain'. Does that mean anything to you?"

"Possibly, keep this ledger a secret for now. I need to take care of something I'll be back later."


	10. Chapter 10

**DAY 6**

It was late when Jenos knocked on the door of the Church of the Goddess's Womb. A few minutes later it was answered by one of the church's priestess, holding a candle. "We have been expecting you, M'Lord." She gave him a sad smile.

Suspicious Jenos asked, "How did you know I would come tonight?" He entered to find six other priestesses standing there with candles.

"We knew not long after Lady Alexis's death you would come to guide her to her proper place."

"You know what I'm about to ask? "

Another priestess spoke, "It is about the Bargain. You have come to make your choice about it."

"I have."

"And what was your choice?"

"Bring her home to keep her side of it."

The priestess gave him a sad smile, "I have made all the priests of the church sleep. They will not wake, no matter what we do. Come it must be done before dawn." All of them turned to walk towards the Idanian family chapel.

When they reached it Jenos found candles lighting the altar. The lead priestess stopped before it. "I must ask again sir, are you sure that you want to do this? This is both a blessing and a curse."

"I know. Go ahead." He offered the scroll case from Alexis's chest, and the lock of hair he took at her funeral to the priestess.

"Very well." She took the case and broke the seal. Inside was the spell of Resurrection. They placed the lock of hair on the altar, and began to chant. For ten minutes the chant went on, and as they chanted Alexis began to appear on the altar. She was not as she was before. Gone were the traces of gray from her hair, gone were the lines of worry upon her face. When she took in her first breath a sort of radiance seemed to encompass her.

When the priestesses were done they stepped back to let Jenos come near. He walked up next to her. She looked like she was sleeping, but as he laid an ungloved hand on her cheek her eyes began to flicker.

He gave her a watery smile as she looked up at him. His worries that she wouldn't recognize him were gone when she immediately sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Jenos!" In relief he held her tight, whispering her name into her hair.

They were like that for a while before one of the priestess cleared her throat. "I'm sorry to disturb you but we don't have much time."

"Indeed we don't." Alexis started to get off the altar when she realized she was only clad in the sheet that had been on the altar. She blushed slightly.

"I have garments for you M'Lady." One of them presented her with dark silken garment for her to wear. Blushing slightly Alexis went to alcove to change.

Jenos turned his attention to the priestess. "What you have seen tonight did not happen. Lady Alexis Idanian died six days ago, and her body is interned in that tomb."

"You have our vow before the Goddess that what we have seen tonight shall not be told to anyone with out our Lady's permission. We will keep your secrets." They all knelt at the chapel's alter.

Alexis walked over to them once dressed. "The Goddess spoke to you." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yes, she did." The lead priestess looked up at her. "You are the protector of the Blood line, the guardian of the celestial guardian's greatest treasures, The Pythiaian Oracle"

"No one must know of me."

"We understand my Lady, and we will help you if we can."

"For the moment nothing can be done. The priests will wake soon. Our presence must not be known."

"Take this." She handed her a large parcel. "These shall aid you for now. Come, there are a pair of horses waiting. Take them if you need them."

"Thank you and we will return them shortly." Alexis hurried to the back of the church.

"Thank you," Jenos nodded to her.

"Hurry up tin man we have a long way to go." Alexis was already almost to the door.

Grimacing Jenos followed. As promised there were horses waiting for them. "Care to tell me where were we are going?"

"I know a place where we can hide for a couple hours, provided it isn't occupied." Alexis reined her horse and hurried out of the stable. Jenos followed suit.

"So can you tell me what is going on now?" Jenos asked as they rode.

"When I died for Cassandra to be reborn I made a bargain with the Goddess."

"What did you do Lexi?"

"I vowed that I would continue what I had been doing in life, after my death." She smirked, "The Goddess allowed me to live a mortal's life until the moment before my natural death. From then on I was to serve her as you serve her in the heavens."

"You can't fight those battles alone Alexis."

"I do not fight the demons that you do. My job is to protect the heirs of the guardians so that they have a place to come back to. All of you need a reason to fight for."

"Alexis…"

She reined her horse up in the middle of the street, and turned to him, "Would you rather that I die of old age, or the blade of an assassin? Would you rather followers of evil try to kill our children and grandchildren in hopes of persuading you to help them?"

"Of course not, but.."

Alexis nudged her horse back into it's quick pace. "You have your duty and I have mine. I can see you one month every year, just like always, only I can not set foot on the celestial plane with out permission for the Goddess herself." Alexis reined up her horse in front of a seedy pub down by the first wall.

"Here?" Jenos indicated the building.

"There is a small flat I can take you to, now hold still." She started to cast a spell on him, and then stopped," Jen, do I have permission to cast this spell on you?"

"Will it harm me?" Alexis glared at him in response. "Yes you have my permission."

Alexis cast a spell that caused Jenos's features to melt away into a different face. If he looked into the mirror he would have see Drell McCoy's face. "That should at least make sure you aren't identified. Follow me. "Tying the horses up, they went up some back stairs to a loft. Alexis stopped and checked the door, before saying something in an odd language. Jenos raised an eyebrow but Alexis waved it away, and went in the door. She was met by a blade thrust her way, which she avoided. Seeing the threat Jenos backhanded the attacker across the room. The man landed with a curse.

"Jenos!" Alexis went to help the man in black.

"What? He attacked you."

Alexis cast a healing spell and he came around. As he did so he looked up into her dark eyes. "Mum?"

"Hey Angel. We have a lot to tell you." Alexis looked down into Alexander's face.


	11. Chapter 11

"Did you have to hit me so hard?" Alexander nursed the goose egg sized bump on his head.

"I said I was sorry. I thought you were someone else." Jenos apologized.

"Yeah, one of the drawbacks to being in disguise." He glared at his father. "Now can you tell me what is going on?" He looked to his mother.

"This is your show sweetheart." Jenos held his hands up in surrender.

Alexis sighed, and cast a whispering spell on them so they couldn't be over heard. "The women that was you mother died a week ago Alexander. Only the Dark Lady is left."

"So what are you, a construct? A clone? "He eyed Alexis warily.

"I'm a celestial, like you father, ordered to remain on the mortal realm to protect the guardians heirs." Alexis recited.

"Reincarnation." Alexander breathed. Alexis nodded. "We need to tell the other's they will want to know you are alive." He hugged his mother tightly, letting his tears fall into her hair. At his words, his mother stiffened. "You will tell them won't you?"

"We can't. It is part of the rules." Jenos said sadly.

"Then why tell me?" Alexander stepped away from his mother.

"Because you will know me longer, and I need to be close to the family. You can help me there." She looked into her son's eyes, "You will also keep our secrets."

"Know me longer?" Alexander looked to his father. "What is she talking about Poppa?"

"You are a half celestial Alexander; a child of the heavens and earth. You are graced with a long life my son." Alexis wiped a teary hand on his cheek.

"I do not understand."

"You could live to see 10 generations or more of this family; provided you don't meet any sticky ends." Alexis steeled herself. "You must carry my secret until another comes along that can take your place."

"What of the other's? They miss you already Mum. They need you. "

"No they don't. Tirai is the matriarch and runs the inn. Your sister Tirai runs the pub, and is happy doing so. Daniel and Callista have a fine family started, as do Irina and Artrous. Wallace takes care of his mother, Artrous takes care of Rachel, and Daniel will take care of Tirai. None of them need me anymore."

"Some one is trying to kill us Mum."

"I know; one of them killed me." Alexis looked at him a little annoyed.

"What are we going to do about it is the question." Jenos murmured.

"We have 30 years of suspects but nothing solid. It could be anyone any of us have ever slighted."

"Daniel and Iriana have found a symbol, and were following up on its origins." Jenos explained. "We sent Tirai and Wallace out to scout an abbey that was associated with the symbol." Alexander handed her a piece of parchment with the symbol on it.

"Gladston Abbey?"

"How did you know that?"

"Just the story related to it, battle of light vs dark priests. Light wins, only have the madness swallow their home."

"Would the priests there have any grudge against us?"

"No the local priests made a new church closer to their crystal. They also became very selective of those who they let in. Most of the locals won't go near the old abbey even now that the Taint has been lifted. They consider it a place of evil. It is possible that some of the mad priests from there could still be around, but highly unlikely."

"I know that place." Jenos spoke up, "They often send recruits there to test their metal. Generally harmless place, but occasionally something happens there."

"Why didn't you tell us that before?" Alexander glared at his father.

"You just said an abbey near the town of Greenwinds you never said the abbey's name before." He shrugged.

"Has there been any word from Tirai?"

"She is on her way home as of yesterday. We haven't heard anything since."

"Mum, do you remember if any one we knew was from there?"

"Only socially as far as I know." She shrugged.

"Who was that?" Jenos asked.

"Irina's competition," Alexis smirked.

"Oh… that fluffy brunette that set off the whole argument?" Jenos rolled his eyes. "What was her name?"

"You remember her after all these years do you?"

"High Priest so and so from Gladford I forget. A girl with that sweet of figure is hard to forget." Jenos gave his wife a wry grin.

Alexis cleared her throat. "I think you mean the daughter of Jean-Phillipe Sibert."

"That was it Kasey, her name was Kasey Sibert."

"That wench," Alexis practically growled. "Her father sent a messenger a couple days after that party. He demanded that Rachel pay him 500 gold, and a letter of intent to marry or he would let the cardinals know how Artrous had taken advantage of an innocent maiden because of his status. Rachel told him where to shove it. If he was inappropriate with anyone's daughter it was with yours." Alexis pointed at Jenos.

"I wouldn't say inappropriate. He kept the end of his bargain with father. They were married by the end of the month. And the only time he knew they went beyond what he 'requested' is when you found out she was with child a year later." Alexander held his hands up in surrender. Aside he murmured, "That is not what he said a week later in the hay loft above…" Alexis immediately put a hand over his mouth.

"There are something's parents don't want to know about, especially from overly nosey 14 year olds." Clearing her throat, Alexis continued hoping that it would blow over. "As I was saying, Kasey was rather taken with Artrous. He told me later she used a spell against him that night." Alexis growled the last part. "He managed to see through her deception, and sent her away. And it is common knowledge what happened after that in the fighting ring between Irina, and him."

"Is she capable of something like this?" Jenos asked.

"Could she have orchestrated something like this? I don't know. She was just 16 when I last saw her, and more powerful that I gave her credit for"

"And non-verbally casting charm spells." Alexander mumbled.

"Did her father try contacting Rachel after his refusal?" Jenos asked.

"No but the gossip grapevine did say ours wasn't the only family contacted like that."

"So could have been something could be nothing at all."

"I wish there was a way to catch who ever it was in the act." Alexis thought out loud.

"You tried that once and it failed mother." Alexander glared at her.

"I stopped the guy from taking little Jen. I didn't count on some sneaky priestess killing me. You don't expect your healer to be killing you." She snapped.

Jenos laid a hand on her shoulder, "You had a good plan but this time we need a back up plan."

"They aren't stupid enough to come after Little Jen at the moment. He is just too well guarded. Daniel is not leaving the house for a while. I love my brother but he can barely lift a sword right now." Alexander shook his head, "Artie has been shot at once. He could be again, but they know better than to take him on so soon. That leaves one person, me."

"Alexander I don't want to use you as bait."

"The way to catch them is for them to attempt to take me at one of the upcoming galas. Mum, you and I were planning on going anyway."

"It's too risky." Jenos stood behind her with his arms crossed.

"If they try what they did with me they will kill you." Alexis said her voice full of worry.

"Daniel survived."

"He got lucky." Jenos stood like a stone wall.

"It is the best way to catch them."

"How can you be so stubborn?" Alexis said frustrated with him.

"Because I take after him" pointed at Jenos, and then got a mischievous look in his eye, and then he looked at his mother, "and you."

"You are not doing it." She put her foot down.

"Mummy," he said in a sickly sweet voice.

"What ever it is no. I know that tone of your voice and what ever it is, no. Absolutely no." She did not like that look in his eye.

Alexander turned to his father, "Poppa, if I could figure out a way a plan, would you do it?"

Alexis was mouthing "No" over and over again.

"I would want to hear it first. I reserve the right to tell you yes or no then. My answer will be final."

"Agreed," He rubbed his hands together. "Poppa, are the stories of how charming you were when younger true?" He gave his father a mischievous grin.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Oh, no."


	12. Chapter 12

Alexander and Jenos returned to the manor later that morning. Alexander made an excuse of late night job playing at a pub across town and went to bed. Jenos went down to the fighting ring to see if he could find anyone. He came across Daniel and Artrous sparing in the ring.

He watched them for a few minutes before speaking, "Isn't one of you suppose to be in bed?"

Out of breath Daniel leaned on his greatsword. "Pays to have friends in high places."

"What did you do Daniel?" Jenos's voice took an edge.

Sensing trouble Artrous spoke up, "Cardinal Owens stopped by this morning to see you. When he heard what had happened to Daniel he healed him."

Jenos let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding, "We just need to be careful. We aren't sure who we can completely trust right now." Then changing the subject, "Did he say what he wanted?"

"He needed to speak with you privately about something. You are to meet him for dinner tonight." Daniel hafted is practice sword up and onto it rack on the wall.

"Sir, something is going on and we want to know what it is." Artrous asked him.

"What is going on is the two of you are being made heads of your houses."

Both young men looked at him like had he lost his mind. Artrous found his voice first. "I beg your pardon sir, but you and my father are the stewards of our houses."

"No we are merely your Celestial guardians." Jenos sighed. "When Alexis died it was a sign that our time is over. You two are now stewards over the houses of Idanian and Osgree. You two are now in charge."

"This is not how we wanted it to be, father."

"Do you think going from farm boy to steward of her eminence, to celestial guardian was easy?"

Both men rolled their eyes, "No, sir."

"Then welcome to responsibility gentleman." He clapped them both on the shoulder as he started to walk away.

"One question," Artrous smirked, "Master Guardian, without Aunt Alexis who is in charge?"

"Public answers, you two, private answer… your aunt Tirai. Heaven help you if you cross her." He walked up the stairs only to run into Irina.

"Poppa! I was just coming to see you."

"What is it sweetheart?"

"We heard from the Dark Lady and Dark Angel"

"And this is good news how?"

"She tracked down some contacts for us. She has information for us, but it does have a price."

Jenos raised an eyebrow, "Which is?"

"She wants an invite to Cardinal Vladislav Oliver Rainier's party tomorrow."

"Why that a problem?"

"It's a security problem. A lot of well to do people will be there. What if she was to try something? She isn't exactly trust worthy."

"Then put extra guards, if you are worried about security I'll go. Alexander is performing for it. I'm sure she wouldn't try anything with me there."

"I want it on record that I don't like this." Irina grumbled.

"It is noted, now go get that information." He pointed to the door, "We will meet in an hour to discuss it."

Irina saluted and left. As she did Jenos mumbled, "I hope you know what you are doing Alexander."

The information Dark Angel and the Dark Lady gave Irina was the same thing that Alexander, Jenos and Alexis had discussed much earlier that morning.

"They think Kasey may be involved?" Artrous raised an eyebrow.

"It is possible." Alexander commented sleepily.

"What kind of grudge could she have against us?" Irina commented.

"Oh I don't know stopping her from marrying into one of the most politically powerful families in the country could be a reason." Alexander snapped.

"Alex!" Tiarai snapped. "You aren't helping."

"Sorry.."

Artrous and Daniel smirked.

"Though it does raise one issue, if she is involved." Irina commented.

"What kind of issue? Surely you're not still on that Dark Lady thing." Jenos stood off to the side, his arms crossed.

"If she try's anything she will have guards on her faster than she can spit; no, I was going to say Bishop Jean-Phippe Siebert, and guest were invited to tomorrow nights party, as were we all."

That evening, everyone was preparing for the party when someone knocked on the door to Jenos Idanian's bedroom. "Enter," he intoned as he fidgeted with a shirt under his mail armor.

"I came by to see how you are doing," Alexander said as he poked his head in.

"Fine, only wishing I was wearing full plate and not this chain mail." Jenos grumbled and flicked a finger at the metal loops hanging around his torso.  
Alexander chuckled. "It will make the switch easier," he said as he inspected how his father looked.

"At least give me my greatsword." Jenos glared at him. "Using this thing is going to be like fighting with a toothpick." He indicated the finely crafted longsword at his side.

"Do you honestly think that you would get into the party carrying one? Also, don't you think it would look silly seeing me walking around with one?" Alexander crossed his arms and smirked. "Or are those tales Irina and Artie said about you and ANY weapon all lies?"

"Cheeky brat," Jenos growled. "First off, I'd love to see somebody in this kingdom tell me I can't carry a weapon somewhere. And no, I can handle a longsword quite well thank you. Who do you think taught your sister?"

"Mudge, actually." He smirked.

Jenos sighed and straightened his waistband. "Anymore tormenting of your poor old father?"

"No, but the others are waiting on us."

"Then let's head out." They started to walk out the door of the room when Alexander stopped.

"Dad, there was one thing." Alexander turned to face him.

"What is it, son?"

"Now that mother is 'dead', will you be taking Aunt Tirai as your consort?"

This stopped Jenos in his tracks. "Excuse me?"

"You and Aunt Tirai have always been close, dad. Closer than you and mum in some ways, if you ask me." The look on his face conveyed that he felt awkward bringing the subject out into the open.

"Now is not the time to ask that sort of thing, Alex," Jenos said as he started to push past his son.

"I'm sorry father, but if people ask I must be able to give them a convincing answer." Alexander looked down. "Plus, I need to hear it myself."

Jenos sighed and looked down at his son. "Your aunt will always be your aunt. She is a good friend and I care for her deeply... but nobody is replacing your mum. I love your mother dearly and you know why. As far as anyone outside this family is concerned... well, if they want to speculate about your aunt and I, or some other women, let them. Inside this home, your aunt will always be a part of our family, but no one can replace your mother. You of all people ought to know that."

"Thank you." Alexander looked back up at his father as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Come on, the other's are waiting." Jenos indicated for them to leave.

"Now we get to see if I do take after you in the charms department."

Jenos chuckled and put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Goddess help the women at the celebration if you do, my boy."

Between dances Jenos got a goblet of wine for Tirai Osdarin. As he walked back to her he stopped by where Artrous and Irina stood. "Any sign of trouble?"

"So far none." Irina looked around the room of party goers, and entertainers.

"That's what is bothering me." Artrous mumbled.

"You are worried that nothing is going wrong?"

"I thought I would at least spot this, Dark Lady."

"If she wanted you to see her you would see her." Jenos smiled into his goblet, "Besides, what are you worried about her for. You don't honestly think she has something to do with this do you?"

"She is very suspicious." Irina commented as she scanned the room.

"Same thing could be said about you baby doll. For now, I'm going to take this wine to your Aunt, and then I'm going to enjoy some of the sights." He indicated a group of dancing girls near where Tirai was standing.

He walked up to her and gallantly offered her a drink.

"I seem to remember the last time you got me a drink was at the Fall festival back home."

"That was a lifetime ago, and we were much younger."

"And if I remember correctly Alexis was the one that 'accidently' dumped the water bucket from the McNair's barn on you and what's her name." Tirai smirked.

"Her name was Carol. She was so mortified that she refused to speak to me for 2 days. She swore it was Mudge who had done it. I think half of the pranks pulled on me where actually Alexis AND Mudge working together."

Tirai looked at him, "You miss her don't you."

Jenos took a drink from his goblet, "More every day." He looked out to the dancing girls nearby entertaining the guests.

Tirai saw where he was looking, "You will see her again; just have faith." She smiled, "If you will excuse me, Father Gibbs's wife Sarah has been after me all evening to get the latest gossip. I don't want to keep her waiting too long. Her imaginative speculation is quite potent if you don't take it quick. If you will excuse me. "She walked off to speak with a group of well to do women.

For a while Jenos watched the women dance until their music stopped for them to rest. Many of the dancer's admires came over to speak to them. Handing his goblet to a servant Jenos approached a veiled dancer. She already had three older men surrounding her.

"My dear come be our private dancer. I can pay you well you will want for nothing."

"Accept my invitation my dear, you will be a lady in my house."

"You need not wear such shabby things, come to my home and you will wear the finest of silks and jewels."

The girl tipped her head in confusion. She didn't understand what they were saying to her.

"Gentleman, please allow the lady to breath. She must finish this engagement before she can accept another." Jenos bowed to them slightly.

"Guardian Idanian, how good to see you sir. I am sorry about your loss. It was tragic what happened to your wife."

"It is a sign that no one is safe, even now, but come we must not speak of such sad things. I had come over to ask this fine lady if she would grant me a dance." He offered a gold coin to her. That she understood.

"I had forgotten what it is that performers truly fancy, the sight of gold." One of the men chuckled. "I assume you would like a private audience." They all left the area.

As promised she began to dance for him. Soon as they were out of ear shot Jenos spoke in Celestial.

"_You do realize that you could be spotted. The family knows you pretty well."_

"_They know my music, not my dancing." _Alexis danced seductively towards him.

"_Irina and Artie were just looking for you." _Jenos smiled, enjoying this. _"You know you should have danced for me more often."_

"_It was my dancing that got us Alexander," She gave him a slight smile, and then became business, "They are looking for the wrong things. I have already seen the Bishop. His daughter should be around here somewhere._"

Jenos smirked. _"Good. Alexander's plan is really rather promising, if I do say so myself."_

Alexis sighed. _"I was afraid you were going to say that. What do you need from me?"_

"_Alexander has already taken care of his disguise. Remember when you made me look like your father? I need you to make me look like Alexander this time... and I need to be able to shed the visage in an instant."_

"_I'm not going to ask," _Alexis responded, leading Jenos down a quiet hallway to work her magic_. "Let's hope you know your son as well as you think you do."_

A few moments later, Jenos came walking out a hallway, wearing a dashing set of formal clothes with a longsword at his side and appearing to anyone who noticed him to be his own son Alexander. He nodded at a dashing, broad-shouldered man leaning against a wall as he walked in. "Wow," Jenos exclaimed sarcastically. "I look good."

"Hey now," Alexander responded in the guise of his father. "From here, I clean up rather well myself."

Jenos chuckled. "That you do. That you do. Have you seen our friend?"

Alexander pointed towards a throng of dancing couples. "Other side of the room. And… 'Alex'? Don't lay on too much charm. You're still a little shy compared to your dad."

Jenos laughed. "Don't worry, 'Guardian Idanian'. I'll try not to embarrass the family name." With a chuckle, Jenos turned and headed towards the center of the room, laying on all his charm.

On the other side of the room, a well-dressed brunette stood with several girlfriends, socializing and scanning the area. Her eyes conveyed a sense of feigned interest, hiding her true motives for the evening. "_How on earth am I going to get that little runt alone?" _she wondered to herself, but began to smile as she noticed Alexander Idanian, youngest direct heir to the Idanian bloodline, walking through the crowd. She couldn't help but smile as the young man turned to check out every attractive woman he walked past. _"Young hormones, thank you…"_ She turned away from the young man as he headed towards the bar, and waited a moment before making her move.

As Alexander nursed a small mug of ale, she cinched up her corset and sauntered his way, laying on just enough seduction to avoid getting caught. _"If I'm lucky, I might not even have to use magic tonight."_

"Now, what's a strapping young man like you doing here, away from the dance floor?" she asked him in a friendly tone.

Alexander looked over at her, checked her out briefly as he drank, and then feigned a slight frown. "I'm not in much of a dancing mood, I guess."

"Oh, come now!" she chided, smiling as she laid a hand on his arm. She couldn't help but noticed that he flinched slightly at her touch. _Too easy. _"This is a dance, handsome! Everyone's in the mood for dancing here."

Alexander looked down at his feet. "Easy for you to say."

She forced a look of concern. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Alexander looked up at her briefly, looking particularly forlorn, then looked back down at his feet. "You'll laugh."

Kasey leaned over and gave him a light peck on the cheek. "Maiden's honor, doll. Not a peep from me. What's wrong?"

He didn't bother to look up as he mumbled quietly, "I… I can't dance."

_Here's your chance. Move in, girl…_ "Everyone can dance, darling. Come on, I'll show you." She grabbed his hand and moved to the dance floor, hoping youthful humility would do her work for her.

It did. "Around all these people? That's just what I need, to fall on my face here."

She smiled. "Let's find somewhere a bit more private, then."

In the main dance hall, Guardian 'Jenos Idanian' enjoyed every moment of his fame. While he was used to catching the occasional glace as Alexander, the son of a Guardian… masquerading as one of the legendary Guardians was something else entirely. Noblemen, soldiers, clergy and attractive young women alike couldn't keep their eyes off him, and the attention gave Alexander enough cockiness to almost pull off his father's swagger. As he noticed Kacey Sibert heading off down a hallway with his father, however, all thoughts of enjoying his newfound fame faded away. He excused himself from the group of people standing around him and followed.

As 'Jenos' left to follow his youngest son, three sets of eyes who had tried to not pay too much mind to the strange behavior of their youngest sibling and their father finally had enough. Tirai and Irina helped a still-aching Daniel as they followed their father at a distance.

Kasey led the young man down a hallway. She pretended to search for an empty room, though she already knew which one she was going to… and it was not empty. As she reached the door, she carefully opened it and poked her head in. "Looks like as good a place as any, sweetheart," she said to Alexander with a smile as she opened it and led him in.

Lingering in the shadows, two assassins watched the pair walk in, fairly certain they would not be spotted. They were, of course, also unaware that their prey had an eye for trouble borne from years of combat… and that evening, the desire to get into it.

Kasey gently slipped her hands behind Alexander, placing them behind his shoulder blades as she flicked her wrist slightly, loosening a dagger she had held there. "Just remember that it is your job to lead me, your lady, across the dance floor." She lent an air of seductiveness to her voice as his eyes continued to stray downward from her face. "Command me. Control me. Take me where you want me," she said to him breathily. As he looked back up at her and smiled, seemingly taken in, she prepared to make her move.

In the same instant, several events happened. Kasey flicked her wrist out to expose her dagger; the two assassins sprung forward from their hiding places to move in, just in case things got dicey; and Guardian Jenos Idanian burst into the room, rapier in hand, wide-eyed at the scene in front of him. In a panic, Kasey attempted to push Alexander away from the door and run past his father; the young man proved to be _much_ heavier than she expected, however, and the effort simply pushed her towards the door faster than the Warblade standing near it could react to.

Still in the guise of Alexander, Jenos pulled his longsword and, focusing on a Warblade technique that he had only passed on to a handful, whipped his longsword behind him violently, removing the first assassin's head from his neck. "After her!" he yelled as he charged forward at the second. Shaking off his surprise, Alexander removed his disguise and sped down the hallway. Jenos quickly shoved the second assassin aside and darted out the door, heading the other direction._ow _

Kasey took off at a run down yet another hallway. As she came to an intersection, she took a left and got half way down the hall when she saw Alexander step around the corner, long sword in hand. "It is no use running away, Sibert."

"I can just kill you. One spell from me and you are dead." She let loose a fireball, but as the fireball hit Alexander dove out of the way. When he peeked back around the corner, his robes and hair were badly singed. "You have too pretty a face to get scarred. Accept your death boy and you will leave a pretty corpse."

"I wouldn't say I'm ready for the grave just yet." Kasey felt a thin blade slide up along her neck.

"Using illusions against me, are you?" She cackled.

"Or I was…" One of the Alexander's said as he advanced.

"…an identical twin and no one ever knew."

"Twins… don't make me laugh."

"What are Daniel and Tirai, horse dung?" One of them smirked.

"So what shall we do with her?" He slid the blade of his rapier back and forth on her shoulder.

"The boy I danced with would never kill in cold blood," she intoned, trying to use her charms on them.

The 'Alexander ' holding the long sword, reached up and moved his hand back, as if lifting a cloak and his face melted into that of Jenos Idanian. Finally shed of his disguise, he moved to stand in front of Kasey Sibert, dropping his longsword and balling up a massive fist. "The husband of the woman you helped _murder_ would." As Alexander stepped back, unable to respond, Jenos reached out with his other arm and picked Kasey up by the neck, his temper that had been barely contained for nearly a week coming out in full force as rage flowed into his voice. He pulled Kasey's face in front of his, their noses almost touching. _"The father of the young man you tried to murder would."_

Kasey gasped for breath. "You have… more precious… things to lose than your… wife…" she managed to blurt out. The anger in Jenos Idanian's eyes flashed hotter than ever and in spite of the lightheadedness starting to come over her, she tried to flinch back.

From the hallway, Artrous, Daniel and Irina stepped forward to stand near their little brother as he staggered awkwardly back away from his father. In the nearly three decades of their lives, the older children had never witnessed their Warblade father/ uncle in the heat of combat; the many times they had seen him in the training ring didn't hold a candle to the animal fury that was evident in his features. They couldn't even manage to find words as the second assassin, limping slightly, came from behind Jenos and moved towards him. In a flash, Jenos turned, using Kasey herself as his weapon as he threw her at the would-be assassin, sending both to the floor. He then reached for his sword, and then turned to the children. "Leave."

The tone of his voice chilled the four children to the bone. Unable to do anything but comply, they sluggishly backed around the corner and waited, trying not to focus on the sounds of sword on flesh as they turned to leave.


	13. Chapter 13

Alexander and Jenos returned to the manor later that morning. Alexander made an excuse of late night job playing at a pub across town and went to bed. Jenos went down to the fighting ring to see if he could find anyone. He came across Daniel and Artrous sparing in the ring.

He watched them for a few minutes before speaking, "Isn't one of you suppose to be in bed?"

Out of breath Daniel leaned on his greatsword. "Pays to have friends in high places."

"What did you do Daniel?" Jenos's voice took an edge.

Sensing trouble Artrous spoke up, "Cardinal Owens stopped by this morning to see you. When he heard what had happened to Daniel he healed him."

Jenos let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding, "We just need to be careful. We aren't sure who we can completely trust right now." Then changing the subject, "Did he say what he wanted?"

"He needed to speak with you privately about something. You are to meet him for dinner tonight." Daniel hafted is practice sword up and onto it rack on the wall.

"Sir, something is going on and we want to know what it is." Artrous asked him.

"What is going on is the two of you are being made heads of your houses."

Both young men looked at him like had he lost his mind. Artrous found his voice first. "I beg your pardon sir, but you and my father are the stewards of our houses."

"No we are merely your Celestial guardians." Jenos sighed. "When Alexis died it was a sign that our time is over. You two are now stewards over the houses of Idanian and Osgree. You two are now in charge."

"This is not how we wanted it to be, father."

"Do you think going from farm boy to steward of her eminence, to celestial guardian was easy?"

Both men rolled their eyes, "No, sir."

"Then welcome to responsibility gentleman." He clapped them both on the shoulder as he started to walk away.

"One question," Artrous smirked, "Master Guardian, without Aunt Alexis who is in charge?"

"Public answers, you two, private answer… your aunt Tirai. Heaven help you if you cross her." He walked up the stairs only to run into Irina.

"Poppa! I was just coming to see you."

"What is it sweetheart?"

"We heard from the Dark Lady and Dark Angel"

"And this is good news how?"

"She tracked down some contacts for us. She has information for us, but it does have a price."

Jenos raised an eyebrow, "Which is?"

"She wants an invite to Cardinal Vladislav Oliver Rainier's party tomorrow."

"Why that a problem?"

"It's a security problem. A lot of well to do people will be there. What if she was to try something? She isn't exactly trust worthy."

"Then put extra guards, if you are worried about security I'll go. Alexander is performing for it. I'm sure she wouldn't try anything with me there."

"I want it on record that I don't like this." Irina grumbled.

"It is noted, now go get that information." He pointed to the door, "We will meet in an hour to discuss it."

Irina saluted and left. As she did Jenos mumbled, "I hope you know what you are doing Alexander."

The information Dark Angel and the Dark Lady gave Irina was the same thing that Alexander, Jenos and Alexis had discussed much earlier that morning.

"They think Kasey may be involved?" Artrous raised an eyebrow.

"It is possible." Alexander commented sleepily.

"What kind of grudge could she have against us?" Irina commented.

"Oh I don't know stopping her from marrying into one of the most politically powerful families in the country could be a reason." Alexander snapped.

"Alex!" Tiarai snapped. "You aren't helping."

"Sorry.."

Artrous and Daniel smirked.

"Though it does raise one issue, if she is involved." Irina commented.

"What kind of issue? Surely you're not still on that Dark Lady thing." Jenos stood off to the side, his arms crossed.

"If she try's anything she will have guards on her faster than she can spit; no, I was going to say Bishop Jean-Phippe Siebert, and guest were invited to tomorrow nights party, as were we all."

That evening, everyone was preparing for the party when someone knocked on the door to Jenos Idanian's bedroom. "Enter," he intoned as he fidgeted with a shirt under his mail armor.

"I came by to see how you are doing," Alexander said as he poked his head in.

"Fine, only wishing I was wearing full plate and not this chain mail." Jenos grumbled and flicked a finger at the metal loops hanging around his torso.  
Alexander chuckled. "It will make the switch easier," he said as he inspected how his father looked.

"At least give me my greatsword." Jenos glared at him. "Using this thing is going to be like fighting with a toothpick." He indicated the finely crafted longsword at his side.

"Do you honestly think that you would get into the party carrying one? Also, don't you think it would look silly seeing me walking around with one?" Alexander crossed his arms and smirked. "Or are those tales Irina and Artie said about you and ANY weapon all lies?"

"Cheeky brat," Jenos growled. "First off, I'd love to see somebody in this kingdom tell me I can't carry a weapon somewhere. And no, I can handle a longsword quite well thank you. Who do you think taught your sister?"

"Mudge, actually." He smirked.

Jenos sighed and straightened his waistband. "Anymore tormenting of your poor old father?"

"No, but the others are waiting on us."

"Then let's head out." They started to walk out the door of the room when Alexander stopped.

"Dad, there was one thing." Alexander turned to face him.

"What is it, son?"

"Now that mother is 'dead', will you be taking Aunt Tirai as your consort?"

This stopped Jenos in his tracks. "Excuse me?"

"You and Aunt Tirai have always been close, dad. Closer than you and mum in some ways, if you ask me." The look on his face conveyed that he felt awkward bringing the subject out into the open.

"Now is not the time to ask that sort of thing, Alex," Jenos said as he started to push past his son.

"I'm sorry father, but if people ask I must be able to give them a convincing answer." Alexander looked down. "Plus, I need to hear it myself."

Jenos sighed and looked down at his son. "Your aunt will always be your aunt. She is a good friend and I care for her deeply... but nobody is replacing your mum. I love your mother dearly and you know why. As far as anyone outside this family is concerned... well, if they want to speculate about your aunt and I, or some other women, let them. Inside this home, your aunt will always be a part of our family, but no one can replace your mother. You of all people ought to know that."

"Thank you." Alexander looked back up at his father as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Come on, the other's are waiting." Jenos indicated for them to leave.

"Now we get to see if I do take after you in the charms department."

Jenos chuckled and put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Goddess help the women at the celebration if you do, my boy."

Between dances Jenos got a goblet of wine for Tirai Osdarin. As he walked back to her he stopped by where Artrous and Irina stood. "Any sign of trouble?"

"So far none." Irina looked around the room of party goers, and entertainers.

"That's what is bothering me." Artrous mumbled.

"You are worried that nothing is going wrong?"

"I thought I would at least spot this, Dark Lady."

"If she wanted you to see her you would see her." Jenos smiled into his goblet, "Besides, what are you worried about her for. You don't honestly think she has something to do with this do you?"

"She is very suspicious." Irina commented as she scanned the room.

"Same thing could be said about you baby doll. For now, I'm going to take this wine to your Aunt, and then I'm going to enjoy some of the sights." He indicated a group of dancing girls near where Tirai was standing.

He walked up to her and gallantly offered her a drink.

"I seem to remember the last time you got me a drink was at the Fall festival back home."

"That was a lifetime ago, and we were much younger."

"And if I remember correctly Alexis was the one that 'accidently' dumped the water bucket from the McNair's barn on you and what's her name." Tirai smirked.

"Her name was Carol. She was so mortified that she refused to speak to me for 2 days. She swore it was Mudge who had done it. I think half of the pranks pulled on me where actually Alexis AND Mudge working together."

Tirai looked at him, "You miss her don't you."

Jenos took a drink from his goblet, "More every day." He looked out to the dancing girls nearby entertaining the guests.

Tirai saw where he was looking, "You will see her again; just have faith." She smiled, "If you will excuse me, Father Gibbs's wife Sarah has been after me all evening to get the latest gossip. I don't want to keep her waiting too long. Her imaginative speculation is quite potent if you don't take it quick. If you will excuse me. "She walked off to speak with a group of well to do women.

For a while Jenos watched the women dance until their music stopped for them to rest. Many of the dancer's admires came over to speak to them. Handing his goblet to a servant Jenos approached a veiled dancer. She already had three older men surrounding her.

"My dear come be our private dancer. I can pay you well you will want for nothing."

"Accept my invitation my dear, you will be a lady in my house."

"You need not wear such shabby things, come to my home and you will wear the finest of silks and jewels."

The girl tipped her head in confusion. She didn't understand what they were saying to her.

"Gentleman, please allow the lady to breath. She must finish this engagement before she can accept another." Jenos bowed to them slightly.

"Guardian Idanian, how good to see you sir. I am sorry about your loss. It was tragic what happened to your wife."

"It is a sign that no one is safe, even now, but come we must not speak of such sad things. I had come over to ask this fine lady if she would grant me a dance." He offered a gold coin to her. That she understood.

"I had forgotten what it is that performers truly fancy, the sight of gold." One of the men chuckled. "I assume you would like a private audience." They all left the area.

As promised she began to dance for him. Soon as they were out of ear shot Jenos spoke in Celestial.

"_You do realize that you could be spotted. The family knows you pretty well."_

"_They know my music, not my dancing." _Alexis danced seductively towards him.

"_Irina and Artie were just looking for you." _Jenos smiled, enjoying this. _"You know you should have danced for me more often."_

"_It was my dancing that got us Alexander," She gave him a slight smile, and then became business, "They are looking for the wrong things. I have already seen the Bishop. His daughter should be around here somewhere._"

Jenos smirked. _"Good. Alexander's plan is really rather promising, if I do say so myself."_

Alexis sighed. _"I was afraid you were going to say that. What do you need from me?"_

"_Alexander has already taken care of his disguise. Remember when you made me look like your father? I need you to make me look like Alexander this time... and I need to be able to shed the visage in an instant."_

"_I'm not going to ask," _Alexis responded, leading Jenos down a quiet hallway to work her magic_. "Let's hope you know your son as well as you think you do."_

A few moments later, Jenos came walking out a hallway, wearing a dashing set of formal clothes with a longsword at his side and appearing to anyone who noticed him to be his own son Alexander. He nodded at a dashing, broad-shouldered man leaning against a wall as he walked in. "Wow," Jenos exclaimed sarcastically. "I look good."

"Hey now," Alexander responded in the guise of his father. "From here, I clean up rather well myself."

Jenos chuckled. "That you do. That you do. Have you seen our friend?"

Alexander pointed towards a throng of dancing couples. "Other side of the room. And… 'Alex'? Don't lay on too much charm. You're still a little shy compared to your dad."

Jenos laughed. "Don't worry, 'Guardian Idanian'. I'll try not to embarrass the family name." With a chuckle, Jenos turned and headed towards the center of the room, laying on all his charm.

On the other side of the room, a well-dressed brunette stood with several girlfriends, socializing and scanning the area. Her eyes conveyed a sense of feigned interest, hiding her true motives for the evening. "_How on earth am I going to get that little runt alone?" _she wondered to herself, but began to smile as she noticed Alexander Idanian, youngest direct heir to the Idanian bloodline, walking through the crowd. She couldn't help but smile as the young man turned to check out every attractive woman he walked past. _"Young hormones, thank you…"_ She turned away from the young man as he headed towards the bar, and waited a moment before making her move.

As Alexander nursed a small mug of ale, she cinched up her corset and sauntered his way, laying on just enough seduction to avoid getting caught. _"If I'm lucky, I might not even have to use magic tonight."_

"Now, what's a strapping young man like you doing here, away from the dance floor?" she asked him in a friendly tone.

Alexander looked over at her, checked her out briefly as he drank, and then feigned a slight frown. "I'm not in much of a dancing mood, I guess."

"Oh, come now!" she chided, smiling as she laid a hand on his arm. She couldn't help but noticed that he flinched slightly at her touch. _Too easy. _"This is a dance, handsome! Everyone's in the mood for dancing here."

Alexander looked down at his feet. "Easy for you to say."

She forced a look of concern. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Alexander looked up at her briefly, looking particularly forlorn, then looked back down at his feet. "You'll laugh."

Kasey leaned over and gave him a light peck on the cheek. "Maiden's honor, doll. Not a peep from me. What's wrong?"

He didn't bother to look up as he mumbled quietly, "I… I can't dance."

_Here's your chance. Move in, girl…_ "Everyone can dance, darling. Come on, I'll show you." She grabbed his hand and moved to the dance floor, hoping youthful humility would do her work for her.

It did. "Around all these people? That's just what I need, to fall on my face here."

She smiled. "Let's find somewhere a bit more private, then."

In the main dance hall, Guardian 'Jenos Idanian' enjoyed every moment of his fame. While he was used to catching the occasional glace as Alexander, the son of a Guardian… masquerading as one of the legendary Guardians was something else entirely. Noblemen, soldiers, clergy and attractive young women alike couldn't keep their eyes off him, and the attention gave Alexander enough cockiness to almost pull off his father's swagger. As he noticed Kacey Sibert heading off down a hallway with his father, however, all thoughts of enjoying his newfound fame faded away. He excused himself from the group of people standing around him and followed.

As 'Jenos' left to follow his youngest son, three sets of eyes who had tried to not pay too much mind to the strange behavior of their youngest sibling and their father finally had enough. Tirai and Irina helped a still-aching Daniel as they followed their father at a distance.

Kasey led the young man down a hallway. She pretended to search for an empty room, though she already knew which one she was going to… and it was not empty. As she reached the door, she carefully opened it and poked her head in. "Looks like as good a place as any, sweetheart," she said to Alexander with a smile as she opened it and led him in.

Lingering in the shadows, two assassins watched the pair walk in, fairly certain they would not be spotted. They were, of course, also unaware that their prey had an eye for trouble borne from years of combat… and that evening, the desire to get into it.

Kasey gently slipped her hands behind Alexander, placing them behind his shoulder blades as she flicked her wrist slightly, loosening a dagger she had held there. "Just remember that it is your job to lead me, your lady, across the dance floor." She lent an air of seductiveness to her voice as his eyes continued to stray downward from her face. "Command me. Control me. Take me where you want me," she said to him breathily. As he looked back up at her and smiled, seemingly taken in, she prepared to make her move.

In the same instant, several events happened. Kasey flicked her wrist out to expose her dagger; the two assassins sprung forward from their hiding places to move in, just in case things got dicey; and Guardian Jenos Idanian burst into the room, rapier in hand, wide-eyed at the scene in front of him. In a panic, Kasey attempted to push Alexander away from the door and run past his father; the young man proved to be _much_ heavier than she expected, however, and the effort simply pushed her towards the door faster than the Warblade standing near it could react to.

Still in the guise of Alexander, Jenos pulled his longsword and, focusing on a Warblade technique that he had only passed on to a handful, whipped his longsword behind him violently, removing the first assassin's head from his neck. "After her!" he yelled as he charged forward at the second. Shaking off his surprise, Alexander removed his disguise and sped down the hallway. Jenos quickly shoved the second assassin aside and darted out the door, heading the other direction._ow _

Kasey took off at a run down yet another hallway. As she came to an intersection, she took a left and got half way down the hall when she saw Alexander step around the corner, long sword in hand. "It is no use running away, Sibert."

"I can just kill you. One spell from me and you are dead." She let loose a fireball, but as the fireball hit Alexander dove out of the way. When he peeked back around the corner, his robes and hair were badly singed. "You have too pretty a face to get scarred. Accept your death boy and you will leave a pretty corpse."

"I wouldn't say I'm ready for the grave just yet." Kasey felt a thin blade slide up along her neck.

"Using illusions against me, are you?" She cackled.

"Or I was…" One of the Alexander's said as he advanced.

"…an identical twin and no one ever knew."

"Twins… don't make me laugh."

"What are Daniel and Tirai, horse dung?" One of them smirked.

"So what shall we do with her?" He slid the blade of his rapier back and forth on her shoulder.

"The boy I danced with would never kill in cold blood," she intoned, trying to use her charms on them.

The 'Alexander ' holding the long sword, reached up and moved his hand back, as if lifting a cloak and his face melted into that of Jenos Idanian. Finally shed of his disguise, he moved to stand in front of Kasey Sibert, dropping his longsword and balling up a massive fist. "The husband of the woman you helped _murder_ would." As Alexander stepped back, unable to respond, Jenos reached out with his other arm and picked Kasey up by the neck, his temper that had been barely contained for nearly a week coming out in full force as rage flowed into his voice. He pulled Kasey's face in front of his, their noses almost touching. _"The father of the young man you tried to murder would."_

Kasey gasped for breath. "You have… more precious… things to lose than your… wife…" she managed to blurt out. The anger in Jenos Idanian's eyes flashed hotter than ever and in spite of the lightheadedness starting to come over her, she tried to flinch back.

From the hallway, Artrous, Daniel and Irina stepped forward to stand near their little brother as he staggered awkwardly back away from his father. In the nearly three decades of their lives, the older children had never witnessed their Warblade father/ uncle in the heat of combat; the many times they had seen him in the training ring didn't hold a candle to the animal fury that was evident in his features. They couldn't even manage to find words as the second assassin, limping slightly, came from behind Jenos and moved towards him. In a flash, Jenos turned, using Kasey herself as his weapon as he threw her at the would-be assassin, sending both to the floor. He then reached for his sword, and then turned to the children. "Leave."

The tone of his voice chilled the four children to the bone. Unable to do anything but comply, they sluggishly backed around the corner and waited, trying not to focus on the sounds of sword on flesh as they turned to leave.


	14. Chapter 14

Tirai Osdarin walked over to Idanian children. She had not seen their father since she went off to talk to the gossip mongers. The stories they came up with … Tirai just shook her head. Hopefully Jenos hadnt' been getting into too much trouble.

The grave looks on the children's faces made her worried, "What has happened?"

"That girl, Kasey, tried to kill me." Alexander said a slightly glassy look in his eye. Tirai would almost think it was terror. While the others were speaking he continued to look down the corridor they had come from.

"Are you alright?" She started to check him out.

"I'm fine. She didn't hurt me, though she did try to pull a blade on my father."

Tirai winced. "Is she alive?"

Daniel shrugged, "I'm not sure. I just…"

Tirai looked up at the young man before her. She had seen that look on his father's face many of times. "What did you see Daniel? "

Artrous spoke up, but you could barely hear him, "We saw what a fully trained war blade can truly do."

Tirai visibly shuttered. "I think we better leave. Alexander give our regards to our hosts. Tell them I have become ill, anything to get us out of here. Daniel and Irina find everyone else and bring them to the carriages. Artrous see to it that the carriages are waiting for us when we get there. "

They all nodded, but Alexander asked, "Where you going Aunt Tirai?"

"To save your father." She walked off from where she thought he might be.

Tirai found Jenos down the corridor Alexander had been looking oddly down. She saw the smear of blood on the flag stones going around a corner. All Tirai sighed, and carefully stepped over the blood trail. She found Jenos cleaning his sword. The assassins were dead on the floor, and Kasey was laying on the floor in a heap. Her dress in tatters blood splattered around her. "Please tell me you kept her alive."

"She is alive, barely." He re-sheathed his sword.

"Must you make such a mess?" She checked to make sure Kasey was alive. She was - faintly. Jenos just shrugged. "I sometimes forget that just as you are a caring man you are also a deadly warrior." She looked at the carnage. "Is that his spleen on the ceiling?" She shook herself, "We much go. I think the maiming, however warranted, of a guest will take most of us off their guest list for a while. It is best we leave, and leave now. The children are waiting at the carriages."

Right then a servant girl came around the opposite corner. He dropped her mop and bucket in surprise. Before either could say anything she returned with a guard. Not missing a beat Jenos dropped into his 'command' voice. "Officer, see to it that these known assassins are dealt with. They attempted to murder not only myself but also my son Alexander. Lady Sibert, "He kicked her slightly with his boot, "was their spy, and ring leader. She has been suitably punished." Jenos started to turn away, but stopped, "No, have all of her wealth removed from her, and held in trust by the church of the Goddess's womb. It is to be used to aid those who have lost family members to battle. She is NEVER to receive any of the mercy she has shown my family, including healing from her wounds." As if this was the most simple thing in the world, Jenos turned, offered his arm to Tirai and they left.

As they were leaving Kasey came to. She tried to scream but found that her tongue had been cut out, and her eyes blinded. All she could hear were the comments made by the soldiers, "Dear Goddess what has she done to deserve this…"


	15. Chapter 15

A short time later everyone was back in the common room of the manor. Most took seats by the fire, but Tirai went off some where and return shortly with two bottles, and several wooden shot glasses. "I think everyone will need a pick me up before heading to bed."

"It might take more than one, Aunt Tirai." Artrous commented.

"If it does, I'll be surprised." She handed each of them a shot glass and poured them a drink from the unlabeled bottle. She poured her and Jeno's from the labeled bottle.

"To hoping this is all over." Daniel saluted, and they all drank. Immediately everyone, but Jenos and Tirai were feeling like they drank liquid dragon fire.

"You win, Aunt Tirai," Artrous croaked as he attempted to stand, and make his way up the stairs with Irina trailing behind.

"Thanks," was all Alexander could croak out as he patted his father on the shoulder. He was very shaky making his way upstairs, but Daniel was behind him just in case.

Once the children were upstairs Jenos looked up at Tirai. "What did you give them?"

She poured Jenos and herself another glass from the labeled bottle. "Just a cups worth of Alexi's special Bartras reserve mixed with the pub's whiskey."

Jenos eyed the bottle, by now the effects of the drink she poured him were kicking in. "17 years old, Bartras reserve. No wonder they can barely walk, and we are drinking it straight."

"Not the first time. It was Alexis's and I's tradition. When it would get bad we would end up at the ring with a couple glasses and a bottle of this. Wouldn't make the pain go away but would dull it for a while."

"Tirai…"

"Don't worry about it. You stopped them. It is over, and the family is finally safe." She drank the last of her 2nd glass, "I'm going to make my way to my bed before these kicks in. You do what you feel you need to." She indicated the three quarters full bottle of whiskey. "I'll see you in the morning." She patted him on the shoulder and left him in front of the fire to think.

It was late that night when there was a pounding at the main door of the manor. At first Jenos wasn't sure if the pounding was in his head, but it was their front door. "This better be life or death," Jenos grumbled as he went to the door. By then the rest of the house were awake and had their weapons at the ready.

"Who is it and state you business!" Jenos shouted through the door.

"It's me, Wallace. Please open the door!"

Carefully, weapon at the ready, Jenos opened the door. To see Wallace barely hanging on to his horse, both were covered in blood.

"Wallace!" Iriana shouted from behind the men. The banging having awoken her.

Jenos, and Daniel helped him inside and onto the table; while Artrous and Alexander took his horse to the stable. By the time Jenos and Daniel had Wallace out of his around Rachel and Irina were back with the healing kit.

"What happened?" Jenos asked.

"Ambush … "he got out between winces. "They had all of us. I managed to get away."

"Who was it?"

"Don't know but they were taking us," he said out of breath, "to Gladston Abby."

"That's three days ride from here." Daniel commented.

It was then that Artie and Alexander walked back in, "What is 3 days ride away?"

"Gladston Abby," Daniel repeated. "Where is Tirai? Where is my sister?"

"They have her". Wallace said somewhere between a snob and a growl.

"Why didn't you rescue her?" Daniel picked Wallace up by the front of his bloody shirt.

"I tried." Between snobs, "She made me go."

The whole time Jenos was pacing fingering his greatsword sword. "Daniel, let him go!"

"Daniel!" the Elder Tirai glared at him.

"Yes sir." Daniel let him go and stepped away from him.

"Daniel, Artrous, Irina how quickly can you muster some troops?" Jenos was not going to let his emotions get to him. For now he had to get his daughter back.

"We can have a squad of troops within the hour, Sir. We have a few people who owe us favors." Artrous stood at attention.

"I've got some friends from the fight club. They will help." Daniel straightened up, and his 'military mask' in place.

"Understood, meet us at the main gate in an hour, no later other wise we ride with out you."

Both men saluted and hurried away.

"Irina, get us horses, preferably Dindah. We will be in for a long hard ride." Irina nodded and hurried away.

Lastly Jenos turned to Alexander, "Alex I need you to stay here." Before Alex could say anything Jenos held up a hand to forestall him, "I know you want to help but I need to you to stay here, not because you are the youngest, but because I trust you to look after your aunts, sister in law, and their children. I need you to watch our back. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes sir." Alexander nodded that he understood. "Permission to go to the temple to get help."

Jenos couldn't help the slight turn up of the corners of his lips, "Get the supplies, and any help we will need." He squeezed his son's shoulder, and then Alexander was off in a flash.

"I will stay here and help guard the women and children sir. I may only have one eye but I won't let anything happen to my family sir." Michael came out of the kitchen with a long sword and chain shirt.

"Let's hope you don't have to use those." Jenos sighed.

At the appointed time Daniel, and Artrous had 50 men on horseback waiting for them. Irina had Dindah horses waiting for herself, Daniel, Artrous, and Jenos.

"I'll take point, you all follow the best that you can." However just as he was about to spur his horse someone shouted.

"I will take point sir!"

All of them turned to see a still battered but determined Wallace ride up to them.

"You are still hurt." Irina commented.

Wallace glared at her, "Yes I am hurt but I'll be dammed if I let you go out and rescue my wife with out me." He looked to Jenos .

"Very well. Just do as you are told." He said loudly, then aside to him, "I know you are hurting but I don't want you to do anything stupid. Trust me when I say I know how you feel."

"Let's go get Tirai." Wallace spurred his horse out the gate.

Author's Note: I've got more to this story but I've got writers block on how to go from here to the final 2 chapters. I'll post them soon as they are finished.


End file.
